Entwined Fates
by Dee Zuki
Summary: InuYasha had never known love, but when he met Kagome, he knew what it felt like to be cherished. But will his love for Kagome change her? Will be be man enough to die for her? Or will his love be enough for him to survive without her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

BRIING!

The school bell rang signaling for us to head towards our classes before we're late. I personal didn't care if I went to school or not. It's not like I really needed an education when no one ever pays attention to me.

"InuYasha!" I sighed as Mr. Hikurai shouted my name from across the campus.

"Bloody people," I growled under my breath as I walked towards the slightly purple faced 4'3" man known as the principal at Tokuma High.

"InuYasha, I expect first-rate behavior and grades from you this year. I only wish that you act more like your brother then the runt you are," Hikurai snarled in disgust at me, " and take off that hood of yours mister. I will not tolerate such disrespect in my school."

Hikurai turned suddenly and stormed into the school like he was a 300 pimp. I chuckled at the thought. I jumped when I felt someone touch my arm. I grabbed the person's hand and pulled them in front of me.

My jaw nearly dropped as I stared at a cute dark headed girl. "Oh…sorry. I didn't mean…sorry," I stammered as I released the girl's arm.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I was going to ask you if you knew where room 125 is," the girl asked as she blushed slightly.

I tilted my head down to hide my own red cheeks. "That's my first class, so I can personally deliver you," I mumbled and stared at my black shoes my adopted mother had gotten me.

"Really? That's cool. I'm Kagome," she said happily and stuck her hand under my nose.

I looked up at her then at her hand. I slid my hand into hers and shook it harder then I attended to.

"InuYasha," I said as I stared at her suspiciously.

"I'm new here and I don't know my way around, but I was hoping you could help me out," she said and bit her bottom lip nervously.

I sighed, _how could I say no to a girl like her? She's absolutely beautiful._ "Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do," I said dully.

The girl jumped up and down. "Thank you so much," she squealed and bowed her head slightly.

"My pleasure," I mumbled and started walking towards our first period class.

"InuYasha…that's a strange name," the girl murmured to herself.

"Well, Kagome a strange name, too, if you ask me," I snapped back.

I glanced over to my right and saw her hand her head and bite her lower lip again. _Damn. I can never do anything right can I. I always have to jump into defensive mode and bite people's heads off._

"I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of your name," she said sadly as she continued to stare at the floor.

"No. I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm not used to having someone to talk to," I said and glanced over at her.

She looked over at me with a confused look in her eyes. I sighed. "Most people try to avoid me because of my ears," I explained.

"Why?" she asked as I watched her glance up at my ears.

I flattened my ears against my head and frowned. "Their not normal," I muttered.

"No, but they're cute," she said and grabbed my right ear and stroked it gently.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. _oh dear god. What is she doing to me? It feels like my body's on fire and my lower region is aflame._

"Haven't you learned not to pet wild dogs? They can bite back sometimes," I said in a husky voice as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She smiled and dropped her hand. "Sorry. I couldn't resist it any longer. I don't know why they avoid you. I think your ears are adorable," she said and reached up and stroked it again.

I kept my eyes open this time and groaned. "Thanks. That makes me sound so manly," I said bleakly.

She laughed and dropped her hand to her side and refrained from reaching up and grabbing my ear again. I shook my head and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Just to let you know, you shouldn't be catch touching my ears like that if you want to popular," I said miserably.

She reached up again, but I caught her hand and shook my head. "I wish you wouldn't. You could get in trouble. I have more enemies then you can shake a stick at," I said glumly.

I glanced at the clock again and sighed. "We should hurry. We don't want to be late for the first day of school," I said and started walking again.

She walked beside me in silence until we got to the classroom door. "InuYasha, would it be…do you…what lunch do you have?" she stumbled.

"I have B lunch, why?" I asked, not really wanting to tell her what period I had my lunch.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for showing me to class. We should go in now," she said and opened the classroom door.

I followed her silently and took my seat at the back of the room in the very corner. I sat down and watched as a girl named Sango walked into the classroom. I groaned and looked away quickly. Sango and I didn't get along because I had kicked her boyfriend's ass in the eighth grade, Moriku.

I took out a pencil from my pocket and began to drum it against the desk. I clenched my jaw as I smelt the disgusting smell of a rotten wolf, Koga. I looked up and saw Koga slide in the seat in front of me. I swallowed down my growl and looked at my pencil again.

Koga, unlike me, was popular with the ladies. The guys considered him their all mighty leader. He, unlike me, had a tail. He was weirder looking then I was. I had ears, he had a big bushy tail that wasn't hard to miss.

"InuYasha?" I recognized the sweet sound of Kagome's voice and looked up to see her standing next to my desk.

"People can see," I mumbled and looked away from her.

"So. Let them see," she said rather harshly.

I looked up, slightly alarmed and blinked. "What?" I asked stupidly. I had heard her perfectly, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming it up.

"I never asked for popularity, and I never will. So they can see all they like," she said and sat at the desk next to me.

The bell suddenly rang, silencing any other questions I wanted to ask.

oOo

Well, that's the first chappy of my **second** story. I hope you guys like it. Please send me reviews and let me know how I'm doing. Pointers can always help. Well, I should have the second chappy out soon. I can't wait to read those reviews. Thanks. Love ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter Two: The Note**

"Class! Get silent!" Mrs. Shoten shouted over the roar of the class. The class fell silent immediately.

I looked up at Koga was staring at Kagome. I glanced over at her and noticed that her skirt had ridden up on her thigh. I glanced up at Mrs. Shoten who was writing her name and her class rules on the black board. I leaned over and tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

She looked over with questioning eyes. I leaned closer and pulled her down a little bit further. "Pull down your skirt a bit, Kag," I whispered in her ear and leaned back over.

She glanced down and blushed. She quickly pulled her skirt down and looked around the room. I smiled and shook my head. I closed my eyes and scooted further down in my seat.

My eyes opened when I felt a light, almost feathery touch against my hand. I looked down at my hand and saw Kagome hand holding a piece of paper inched from my hand. I glanced up at Mrs. Shoten who was talking with a boy who had blue hair. She was telling him that he couldn't have that color of hair like that in a school like this.

I glanced down at Kagome's note and turned my hand over and gently took it from her. I looked over at her and watched as she leaned back in her chair and began to scribble the classroom rules down. I looked at the note and opened it with a inward sigh. I was starting to regret even offering her help.

"_InuYasha,_

_Hey, thanks for telling me that my skirt was risen up. I was wondering why that weird guy with the tail was staring at my legs. Your ears are way cuter then that guy's tail. Does he always stare at people like that? Just wondering._

_Anyway, I don't care if people see us together. You look like you need a friend more then those snobby two-faced preps. So, instead of trying to chase me away, why don't we try to get to know each other. You don't want to be lonely for the rest of your life, do you?_

_Well, right back._

_Kagome"_

_She actually _wants_ to hang out with me? That's a shocker._ I bite my lip and stared at the note. I re-read the note and decided to answer.

I put the note on the desk and scooted back in my seat. I put the pencil the paper and pondered for what to write.

"_Kagome,_

_Your welcome. It wasn't a big deal anyway. Koga, the guy with the tail also known as wolf, probably likes you. And MY EARS AREN'T CUTE! That makes me sound wimpy. But I do care if people see you with me. As I said I have enemies and I don't feel like getting you involved in something that wasn't even MY fault. I can't let you get hurt. I don't even know you for Pete's sake. But she should stay away from me. Koga will be more then willing to help you out._

_InuYasha."_

I looked down at the note and folded it as quietly as I could and looked up at Mrs. Shoten who was asking Koga what Prince Toshio said in the poem they apparently read while I was writing Kagome.

I throw the note on her desk and watched as she slightly jumped and knocked her pencil off the desk. I leaned over and caught the pencil before it hit the floor and placed back on her desk. She caught my eye and smiled. I nodded silently and leaned back in my seat. I slide down in my seat and sighed.

"InuYasha," Mrs. Shoten called my name, making me look up at her, "what does 'systematize' mean?" she asked with her glasses sitting on the end of her nose.

I noticed that her hair had grayed over the summer as I glared at her. I sighed and looked away from her challenging eyes. She wanted to see if I was even smart enough to be in the eleventh grade.

"It means to arrange," I said blandly.

"Very good. Now can you tell me what 'abbreviate' means?" she said with a smile on her smug face.

"It means to shorten," I said dryly.

"Now give me some synonyms," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Cut, reduce, condense, abridge, curtail, truncate…any other ones that I've forgot?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, you nearly named all of them. I was just testing to see if you knew what we were doing. Do you?" she asked even though she probably knew the answer.

"You just read about Prince Toshio and now you are going over the answers to the questions on page 26," I said irritably.

Mrs. Shoten smiled and nodded her approval. "Very good," she then turned to the class, "pack up," she said and stood up, the class following her example.

The bell rang moments later and the class headed towards the door. I pushed my chair in and felt something drop into my right pocket. I looked down and saw Kagome's hand pulling out of my pocket. I looked up and met her eyes and she handed me her schedule with the other hand. I grabbed the schedule and nodded.

I glanced throw her classes and was surprised that we had three classes together until the second semester then we would have four. I sighed and handed her schedule back.

I dug into my leg back pocket and handed her my folded schedule.

I glanced around the room as she unfolded the piece of paper containing my classes. The room only had about six kids in it, not including Kagome and I. I glanced at Koga who was watching Kagome over some cheerleader's head. I growled softly and watched as Koga quickly looked away as he sensed that I was staring at him.

I looked at Kagome who had a smile on her face. She handed me back y schedule and looped her arm with mine. I felt my cheeks redden as my ears drew back. I looked at Mrs. Shoten who was trying so hard not to stare at us.

"Come on. We'll be late for our next class," Kagome said as she dragged me forward.

We walked past Mrs. Shoten who smiled with a wink at me. I blushed and hung my head. I felt a soft hand lift my chin up. I looked at Kagome and blushed even more. She smiled and touched my nose.

"Don't look so poutty," she giggled.

"I don't look poutty," I grumbled as we walked out the door and into the hall with Koga and his drooling cheerleader.

oOo

Well, that's my second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I've never done one this this so it might bite the dust. Please send me those wonderful reviews and help me out. I hope you liked it. Chappy 3 out soon. Love ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Three: The Hallway**

"So why don't you like this Koga guy?" Kagome asked as we walked through the overcrowded hall.

I pulled my arm away from hers and turned sideways to get around an enormous guy that took up most of the hall. I stopped when the hall got to crowded to move.

I sighed and looked over at Kagome who had her back to the lockers that were lined against the walls. I smiled weakly and tapped my leg nervously. Having a girl this close was kind of unnerving in a bad, but good way. She smiled and lifted her hand, brushing my…item, to push back a lock of her black gorgeous hair.

I felt someone push my back. I sniffed the air gently and smelt the stench of Koga and was surprised he was actually this close to me. I grinned suddenly at the thought of beating the snot out of him and winning Kagome in the end. It wasn't going to happen, but it was a nice image.

"Wha…" her sentence was cut off when Koga shoved me forward, making my mouth meet hers. She gasped and I pulled away quickly. I would have ran, but I couldn't love an inch. So our bodies were pressed together until someone moved.

"Sorry," I whispered , even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry, too," she mumbled close to my ear.

"You have good hearing. Most people aren't able to hear that," I said with a smile of surprised interest on my face.

"I'm a miko and I guess I have better hearing then most humans," she said with red cheeks.

I chuckled and smiled down at her. _God is she beautiful. I wonder what she would do if I told her that I was a half-demon. Maybe it will make her stay away from me._

"Kagome, you know that I'm a half-demon, right?" I asked her quiet enough, so that she was the only who to heat me. I was hoping she's freak out in a way.

" I figured as much. I was shocked that you had dog ears at first. I didn't know why you had them, but I knew you weren't a complete human," she said just as quiet and no sigh of freaking out, "I also figured out that your cute and cuddly friend of yours is a full demon. He's way different from you."

I heard Koga mutter something about how intelligent Kagome was and push harder against my back. I put my hands on the lockers on each side of Kagome's shoulders and made sure I didn't crush her with my body. I smiled at her and felt her leg slip between mine.

"What are you dong to that woman, mutt?" Koga growled suddenly appearing beside us with his eyes glued to Kagome's leg that was between mine.

"Why? Are you jealous, wolf?" I growled back.

"Why would I be jealous of a filthy dog like you?" Koga snarled, looking up at me.

"I don't know, but you sure as hell are checking out my girl out a whole lot," I snapped back and put my hand on Kagome's hip, hoping that she would play along.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Here you are trying to desperately get rid of the girl and now you're saying that she's your girl! Nice going InuYasha. I wonder what she thinks of me now._

"She's _your_ woman?" Koga asked in disbelief.

I looked at Kagome and grinned as she placed he hands on my chest. "Sure is, wolf," I said and couldn't help, but to grin wider. _Now how am I going to get rid of her?_

"I'll have her, mutt, if its the last thing I do," he whispered as he pushed his way through the crowd.

I picked up Kagome and spun around in a close circle. She laughed and held on to my shoulders. I put her down and hugged her. I closed my eyes and rocked side to side.

"Oh god," I opened my eyes and stepped away from Kagome. I had told _Koga_ of all people that I was going with Kagome. It won't be long until the whole school knows.

"What?" Kagome asked and tilted her head to the side.

"I just…we cant…you wouldn't…did I actually tell him that?" I stammered nervously and stuffed my hand in my pocket.

"Yes and what's wrong with that?" she asked and put he right hand in my left pocket.

I swallowed hard as she laced our fingers in my pocket. "Um…nothing. It's just that I don't want you to get in danger and I don't know what your parents would think about you dating a half-demon," I said quickly as I ran my other hand through my hair.

"My mom wouldn't mind. She'll just be surprised that I found a boyfriend on the first day of school," she laughed and leaned into my chest.

"I would think that we needed to get to know each other better before we even think about going out," _just make her go away_, "I mean I don't even know how old you are or what grade you are in," I said hastily.

"So we'll play the part and get know each other and then actually go out. No ifs, ands, or buts. That's final. You can't possibly want to spend the rest of the year alone," she said softly and put her free hand under my shirt and on my stomach.

I looked around and noticed that we were nearly the only ones in the hallways. I looked at the clock that was hanging from the ceiling. My heart skipped a beat as I read the time. We're going to be late.

oOo

Well, that was my third chapter. I hope you guys like it. It took me two days to write it. I did it during school, especially during German. Well, send me some reviews and tell me how you like it. Love ya lots and thanks for the reviews I received from my other two chapters. It really helped me want to write a good chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Four: Argument **

I grabbed Kagome's hand and started running as fast as Kagome would towards our classroom that ended up being on the other side of the school. _Great! What a day to pick up a girl._

"InuYasha… I can't run anymore," Kagome panted and slowed down to a walk.

I cursed silently and picked her up. I throw her over my shoulder and held down her skirt as I ran through the halls. I skidded to a stop and put Kagome down as Mr. Hikurai turned a corner and walked casually towards us. I tried not to groaned as his eyes narrowed on me. _Great! Is this girl bad luck or something?_

"InuYasha," he said sternly, "why aren't you in class?" he asked coldly.

"I was taking a friend to class. Why? Is there a school rule against showing new girls to their classes?" I snarled and refused to look at Kagome.

"Watch your tongue InuYasha. I can have you suspended before you say sushi," Hikurai growled and turned sharply.

I watched him walk away with a death glare. _I'm going to kill that bloody man one of these days._

""InuYasha?" Kagome's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, still not looking at her. I cursed myself and looked over at her, "sorry," I mumbled in a sigh.

"No. I deserved it. I made you carry me. So it was my fault that you got in trouble. I should be apologizing," she said and bowed in front of me.

"We should get to class before its to late," I said and swallowed hard. This apologizing thing was starting to get on my nerves.

She nodded and continued to stare at the floor. I cursed myself again and held out my hand reluctantly. She looked at it and gently grabbed it. A shiver went down my back and seemed to rest in my stomach. _I've got to get rid of her before she does something worse to me._

We ran into the room just as the bell rang. That seemed like the longest bell I've ever had. Kagome went and stood by the teacher while I went towards the windows and leaned against one. The teacher wanted to put us in specific seats so that we are comfortable. Like that's really going to happen.

"Hey, InuYasha," an annoying voice piped up from beside me.

I sighed and looked over at Kikyo. "What?" I growled.

"Jeez. What's up with you? Can't you ever have a normal conversation without biting someone's head off?" Kikyo asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

I studies her quickly. She was wearing a short white skirt that usually would turn a guy on but only sickened me. She wore a red blouse that went to low for my taste and red knee high boots to match her shirt. _Kagome looks better._

"Define normal," I grumbled darkly and looked away from her.

I realized that my ears where lying against my head. She always seemed to make me sick or mad. Something about her made my stomach turn. It wasn't that she was slutty or anything. From as far as I know she was still a virgin. But by the way she dresses, you would think the opposite.

"You're so cruel, InuYasha," Kikyo said hotly.

"So sue me," I snapped at her.

She turned and walked away from me and stood by Sango. Sango stared at me and I got the clue that she was giving me that I'll-ripe-your-balls-off look. I glared at her until I heard the teacher call my name. I looked away from Sango's threatening eyes and sat next to some cheerleader near the back of the room. Exactly where I wanted to be.

"Psst…hey, bog-boy," the cheerleader whispered, trying desperately to get my attention.

_What is it with these people? What more do I have to do to tell them that the last thing I want is someone to talk to? If only Kagome was like that. Completely absorbed in her own life to bother about me. _

_Lair_, the voice in my head said as I turned to the girl. "What?" I grumbled low enough not to caught the teacher's attention.

"Are you and that new girl going out?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

I felt my cheeks grow red. _Dammit!_ "Mind your own business, wench," I snarled and turned away from her.

"I just wanted to say that I think you guys look good together. You could tell that she cares for you," the noisy cheerleader said and leaned back in her seat to talk to a jock in front of her.

_We look good together? She cares for me? How could Kagome care for me? I've been heartless and cruel to her. How could she possibly care for me?_

_That's what you want isn't it? You know you like her. You're just to used to being in solitary that you aren't used to having to care for someone,_ the voice in my head argued with me in my head.

_I'm not scared of liking her. I just don't want to like her. I liked being able to be left alone. Having no one bug me with their stupid worries and cares was blissful. Kagome's only going to bring me something I don't want._

_Yeah right. You like her and you can't deny that! You're just afraid that you'd do something wrong and she'd break your heart like all the other humans, _the voice argued yet again.

_Shut up! I'll get rid of the damn girl and be done with her. I won't have to worry about anything once she's gone._

_So you are afraid that she'll hurt you,_ the voice sighed.

_I'm not afraid of anything and I care for nothing._

oOo

Well, that's chapter four. What do you think? I thought it up after I read your wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure if it was the chappy I wanted to do, but I went along with it anyway. Do you guys think it turned out alright? Well, send me reviews. Chapter four out soon. Love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Five: Hot Tears**

I jumped to my feet and walked to the door when the bell rang. I had been arguing with myself the inter period over what I should do about Kagome. It didn't help any when I noticed her staring at me every so often. I'd be sitting there frowning at nothing when I get this tingly feeling under my skin. I had looked over and noticed that Kagome was staring at me while she nodded to what some chick was saying.

I walked out the door and waited for her. I leaned against the lockers that where just outside of the door and crossed my arms. I was in my usual mood. Didn't care about anything. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Kagome walked out of the classroom with a group of giggling girls. I stepped back and hide behind two tall guys. Kagome was laughing and giggling with her new found friends and didn't even seem to notice that I wasn't by her side. My heart suddenly felt like it was being stomped on.

I cursed and stormed away. I knew I should never had let that stupid girl get under my skin. She'd only leave me in the end. I can't believe I was so stupid.

"InuYasha! Wait up!" Kagome's sweet co voice called to me.

I stopped and turned. I sighed and stared at her like she had green slim for hair. I couldn't believe that she ditched her friends to walk with me.

"Hey. Why did you storm off all of a sudden? I was going to introduce you to a couple of friends I met," Kagome said and stood in front of me.

"I just thought that you want to hang out with them then a stupid half-demon," I said dully.

She frowned. "What's that's supposed to mean?" she asked.

"What it sounds like," I snapped. _Damn!_

"Why are you so mean all the time? I've never done anything to you for you to act like this towards me," she said firmly.

"I…I told you before that I didn't want you around me and I meant it," I growled.

"You're such a jerk! You know that. I can't believe I actually wanted to become your stupid girlfriend," she yelled and ran off with tears in her eyes.

I stared after her with my mouth hanging open. That so did not go the way I had it in my head. It actually when the opposite way. I blinked and stared at my shoes.

I stood there staring at my shoes until someone bumped into me. I blinked and looked up. The halls were empty and teacher's voices could be heard from the nearly silent halls. I swallowed hard and turned around. I walked to my class in a daze and didn't hear what the teacher said when I sat down in the front of the class.

"InuYasha…InuYasha!" a male's voice whispered from behind me.

I blinked and turned my head back towards him. It was Miroku. I nodded and simply waited for him to say something.

"What's wrong? You usually sit in the back with a pissed off face," he said and leaned forward a bit.

I shook my head and turned away from him. "It's nothing," I mumbled heavy-heartedly.

BRING-G!

The bell rang for lunch, but I didn't have to appetite to eat so I headed out to the football field. I walked along the bleachers and thought about what I had said to Kagome to make her run off almost crying. I had been a fool. I was actually given something worth while and I tossed it aside like it was nothing.

I stopped walking when I heard quiet sobs from under where I was standing. I bent down low and looked throw the bleachers and saw Kagome sitting with her knees against her chest and with the smell of salt in the air. She was crying. I had caused those tears.

I sighed softly and walked carefully down the bleachers so I would startle or make Kagome run away. I found the gap in which Kagome had squeezed through that was near a cement wall and a fence that was supposed to be there to prevent students from venturing under them. I sucked in my stomach and slid against the wall so that I wouldn't catch my hoodie on the fence.

I zigzagged through heavy bars that kept the bleachers up. I finally reached the spot where I saw her and was almost relieved that she hadn't moved from her place. I sat down as quietly as I could beside her and gently put my arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a squeaky voice. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"No. Some jerk was mean to me," she sobbed and leaned into me.

_Jerk? Who? Was she talking about me? Did she not recognize me?_

"What did he do?" I asked in the same squeaky voice.

She sobbed harder. "He's so…so…" she didn't finish her sentence because a new wave of sobs washed over her.

_Did I really hurt he that bad?_

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

"Wha…" she was cut off by my suddenly strong embrace.

She gasped and started to struggle against me. I released her reluctantly. I wanted to hold her until I knew all the tears where dries up. But I was kidding myself for even thinking it.

"You," she hissed, "you sat there and pretended to be someone else when…grrr," she stood up and went to grab he backpack when I snatched.

I stood up and throw her backpack behind me. I pushed her up against the wall and did something I thought that I would ever to do a girl. I kissed her willingly and passionately.

She gasped and put her hands on my chest and tried to push me away until I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed and opened her mouth for me. She tasted like honey. I weaved my hands into her hair and sighed happily.

I pulled away and sucked air into my lungs. I looked into her cloudy eyes and blushed uncontrollably. _Oh dear Jesus! I went and did it _again_. What is it with this girl? I can't stop myself around her. I want to make her…happy._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Damn! Now you probably think that I'm some perv. I think I'm gonna go now," I groaned and walked away with my head lowered.

_I'm such an idiot. Mom's definitely going to think something's up if I go home with red cheeks and a dazed attitude. Man, meeting this girl has already changed me._

"InuYasha, wait!" Kagome yelled.

I stopped and waited for he to do something. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"Don't walk away. Don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone," she whispered in a terrified voice.

I turned and saw her pleading eyes that had shed tears I had caused. My stomach tightened and I nodded silently. I walked back to her and gathered her in my arms. I tucked her head under my chin and ran my hand up and her back. I hadn't seeing Kagome cry. It felt like my heart was being ripped out and torn to shreds by death itself.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm not used to caring for people. It kind of scared me knowing that you might c-care for me," I stammered and rocked gently.

"So we're still friends?" she asked and gripped my hoodie.

"No," I mumbled.

She pulled away and looked at me with hurt eyes. I simply smiled and shook my head. She thought that I was really meaning it.

"We're something better," I said and rubbed her cheek tenderly.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"We're a couple. Not just friends," I said and smiled softly at the beautiful girl in my arms.

She laughed and throw her arms around my neck. I blushed and hugged her back. There was no turning back now. I _had_ to change now. For Kagome.

oOo

Well, that was the fourth chapter. What did you guys think? I know, I know. He gets kind of soft. I couldn't help myself. He has to learn to care for woman sometime so why not start now? Well, send some reviews my way and tell me what you think. Love ya. Oh and thanks for all your support through your reviews. It means a lot to me. Brownie points for everyone. lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Six: Rain And Kisses**

We spent the rest of lunch period chasing each other around on the football field. No one was out there so we didn't get in trouble by the coaches. Luckily.

I lunged for Kagome and caught her around her waist and pulled her onto the grass with me. She felled against my stomach and laid there. She panted and tried to catch her breath. I chuckled and looked up at the sky. It getting cloudy fast. I sniffed the air and smelt rain. It wouldn't be long until the clouds would open up and soak us.

"You're really fast for a half-demon, InuYasha," Kagome panted and leaned up a bit.

"Yeah. My brother used to chase me around when I was little. He's a full demon so I had to run twice as fast as I usually did. It gave me a work out and it toned me, so I don't complain much," I explained and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"You're toned?" she asked and lifted up my hoodie and shirt before I could do anything.

I blushed and grabbed he hand that rested on my muscular stomach. No one had ever done that before so my stomach was doing flips. She smiled and brought her head down a little. My heart jumped to my throat.

"What are you doing?" I choked out in a hoarse voice. My throat was suddenly dry.

"Nothing," Kagome lied and gently kissed my stomach.

My mouth opened and my eyes closed. My stomach tensed and the seam of my pants rose a light._ Holy shit!_ was all I could think.

"Wench," I groaned and pulled her away from my stomach.

"What? What's a wench?" she asked and tried to kiss my stomach again.

I chuckled and pulled down my shirt. I sat up slightly and took off my hoodie. I had suddenly gotten hot and the hoodie was killing me. I laid it beside me and watched as Kagome's mouth dropped. I looked down and realized that I had taken off my shirt along with my hoodie.

I blushed and pulled my shirt out from inside my hoodie. I cursed myself silently and was about to put the shirt over my head when I heard someone whistle. I lowered the shirt and looked around. I groaned softly as I spotted three giggling cheerleaders looking at me. I frowned and turned to Kagome who was giving the grass daggers. She was sitting beside me now.

I dropped the shirt on top of my hoodie and laid my head in her lap. She blinked and her expression changed. Her eyes swept down my body and smiled sheepishly. Being admired by girls was kind of cool.

"You shouldn't be jealous, Kagome. They all probably have some football jock at their command," I said and smiled as she giggled.

She stopped laughing and yelped suddenly. I rolled over and jumped up as she did. She tore off her light jacket she had on and throw it on the ground. She started screaming to get "it" off, but I didn't know what the hell "it" was?

"Get what off? I don't see anything," I shouted over her screams.

My mouth dropped open when she suddenly pulled off her shirt. I stared at her as she flung a spider off her back. I blinked and started laughing. She had been making a commotion over a stupid spider.

She turned towards me and sent me daggers. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped.

I started laughing hard when the clouds opened and poured on us. I held my stomach and tried to stop, but only succeeding in laughing harder. Kagome screamed and lunged at me.

We hit the ground and I rolled on top of her. I stopped laughing, finally, when I noticed how close she was to me. Her breasts were pressed against my bare chest and our mouths were inches apart. I panted and just started at her.

We laid there staring at each other until we were soaked to the bone. It felt like it took an eternity for our lips to meet. I kissed her hungrily. This was what I had always wanted. Someone to cherish.

I pulled away as I felt Kagome's fear rise. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She probably thought that I was going to have my way with her, but I couldn't do to her what my father did to my mother. Left her dying and pregnant on the streets. I would be a better father then that.

"I won't do anything that we're not ready for," I said loudly over the raindrops that were hammering on the bleachers.

She nodded and smiled happily. I got to my hands and knees and kissed her lightly one more time before I stood up. My mouth dropped open as I stared at her hardened nipples that were clearly seen through her bra.

"Oh my god," I blurted out like a fool.

She stood up and gave me a strange look. I bent down and grabbed my hoodie and handed it to her. Her shirt she had worn was a light pink and the jacket was white so I knew that that wouldn't help the situation any. The only thing wrong now was the bulge in jeans that I needed to get rid of.

Kagome suddenly glanced and down and spotted the thing that I was trying my best to cover. "InuYasha you're…hard," she gasped.

"I'm not the only one," I retorted and pointed to her chest.

She looked down and gasped. She put the hoodie against her chest and blushed a bright red color. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, but took them out a second later. That was not the best place for them to be at this moment.

"Thanks for the hoodie, but how are we going to explain why were late and completely soaked?" she asked and stepped up to me.

She leaned against me, which didn't help things. "We don't," I said and wrapped my arms around her.

oOo

Well, sorry I left a small cliffy or is it a big one? All well. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's a little shorter then my other chapters. Tell me what you guys think of it so far. Well, love ya. Send me some juicy reviews. lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Seven: InuYasha's History**

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked and stepped away from me.

_Thank god. She was practically driving me mad. Do all girls act like this? Arouse a guy on purpose and act like they didn't do anything?_

"We aren't going back to class. Not like this anyway," I said and picked up our shirts and her jacket.

"I don't understand," she said and tilted her head a bit.

I looked at her and watched rain droplets run down her cheeks and her lips. She was so innocent and gorgeous. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on something other then how seducible she looks standing like that.

"Um…I planned to go back to my place and change before we went back. My mom's not home so it shouldn't matter," I said and dug in my pocket for my car keys.

"Oh…my mom's home, so I wouldn't be able to get anything," she said and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go shopping," I held up my hand and put it to her lips as I recognized the look in her eyes, "it's been awhile since I bought someone something. Let it be my treat. Plus, I need to apologize for being so cruel to you don't I?" I asked and dropped my hand.

My ears suddenly twitched as I heard a rustling noise from behind the bleachers. I grabbed Kagome's hand and started running across the football field towards the parking lot. It was one of the coaches checking to make sure that no one was fooling around on the football field.

I suddenly slipped and fell to the ground along with Kagome. I cursed and jumped to my feet, pulling Kagome up along with me. I picked her up and carried her bridal style as I dashed towards my car.

I was panting hard by the time I opened the door and slipped in the seat up my truck with Kagome still in my lap. I laid across the seat and made Kagome lay on top of me. The coach wasn't the only one checking for kids trying to screw.

I sighed when I felt that the teacher or whoever it was passed by my truck and headed towards the football field with another teacher. I laid there with Kagome on top of me until I was sure that they weren't going to come back. I went limp and closed my eyes and I realized that they weren't going to come back. That was a close call.

My ears twitched suddenly as I heard someone tap the window of the passenger's side. I opened my eyes and expected to see a scowling teacher, but instead saw Miroku. I let the air out of my lungs that I had been holding and sat up with Kagome. She was as pale as a ghost.

I opened the door and scooted over enough for him to slid in. He looked Kagome's garments and my shirt less chest and raised his eyebrow in suspicion. I shook my head and held Kagome closer to me. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"What were _you_ guys doing?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing," I panted and gave him a shut-your-fucking-mouth look.

He nodded, understanding and smiled somewhat. "Just letting you know that those cheerleaders that saw you with your shirt off has told half the school about your 'hot bod'," Miroku said, rolling his eyes.

"That's nice and why are you telling me this when all I care about now is getting the hell off the campus?" I asked sharply.

"No reason," he answered smoothly as if he wasn't effected by my harsh words.

"Maybe we can talk another time," I said quickly as I sensed someone's presence drawing near.

"Maybe we should. Someone's coming," Miroku said and got out of the car and shut the door.

We watched him run away from the car. I laid down in the seat just in time to see a teacher some in sight and join Miroku. I sighed and held Kagome close.

"Are you okay?" I asked and lightly rubbed her damp cheek.

"Yeah. A little scared, but I'm fine," she said and shivered suddenly.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be searching the field like that. They never did that in my freshmen year," I said tried to warm her body with mine.

"How do you know?" she asked and started to draw pictures on my chest.

"I used to skip a lot," I lied. I sighed and closed my eyes, "I actually played football," I mumbled.

"Really? I would never have thought that…I mean," she said and leaned up a bit.

"It's okay. No one really remembers. That the year that my real mom died. I dropped out for a while and came back totally different. I used to be able to cloak my ears and make sure that no one could see them, but after my mother died I forgot how to. She was the one who taught me so naturally I wanted nothing that reminded me of her. I thought she had left me on purpose," I explained as I stared into Kagome's sad eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't remember why. I just blamed her for her death, but it was my father that killed her. He came back when I was in the eighth grade and viciously raped her, sentencing her to her death. He had given her AIDS. He said that she had to have the same fate as him because they were condemned to the same place. Hell," I looked away from Kagome's watering eyes and stared at the steering wheel.

"I had nearly killed him that night. That's also the other thing that changed me. I was sentenced to stay in Juvie for three months on attempted murder. About a month later my mom died. It was the beginning of ninth grade. I was popular for a change and I had lots of friends, but it all changed. I started ignoring everyone and they ignored me because they didn't know who I was. I looked human to them before, and now I look half-demon," I said with a soft growl.

"I became a loner and pushed away any person that was willing to get close to me. That's why I tried to push you away. I didn't want someone to talk to. I wanted to be left in my own little world. But after a while I guess I kind of warmed up to you and seeing you cry…made me feel like I was as bad as my father. It scared me to be honest," I mumbled softly and looked down at Kagome.

She had her eyes closed and her cheek against my chest. I sighed and cursed myself for telling her everything. I could still smell the salt form her tears.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. You had such a had life," she whispered.

I shivered as I felt her hot breath against my abs. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on what she was saying.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," I said and touched her cheek affectionately.

She smiled. "We should probably go before the coaches come back," she said and sat up.

I sat up and hugged her against my chest. "Thanks, Kag," I whispered in her ear before I sat her behind me.

I slid into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. I started my truck and pulled out of the park lot and headed towards my house. I smiled as I remembered Kagome's warm body against mine.

oOo

Well, that's chapter 7. I thought I'd put some Inu & Kag moment in there. It's kind of sad in a way and wrong. Well, I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Love ya. (Please don't hurt me. J)

oOo

Sachichan16- I thought of making them around 16-18. I'm not sure though. But they are a Junior. And I'm thinking about putting a lemon up later on. I'm not sure when though. Thanks for reading. Oh and I'm try to put more Koga and Inu jealousy stuff in there.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter Eight: The Bruise**

I coasted to a stop next to my house. I frowned when I saw my brother's sport car in front of me. I put my truck into park and turned it off. I looked at my house and sighed. I really didn't wasn't Kagome meeting him. He wasn't the nicest of people, well, demons in his case.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked and touched my arm.

I shook my head and smiled. "Its nothing, Kag. I was just thinking," I said and got out and slammed the door.

I ran around the truck and flung Kagome's door open. I picked her up, bridal style again, and ran up the stairs to my house. I put Kagome down on the porch and noticed that she had put on my hoodie. I blushed slightly. No one's ever wore my hoodie, but me.

I jumped when the door was suddenly flown open. My mouth dropped and I groaned as I saw my brother dripping wet in a towel in front of us. I looked at Kagome and she had her eyes closed and her head bowed. I growled and looked back at my brother.

"Why the hell did you open the door with just a towel on?" I snarled.

"I heard an unfamiliar voice. I was figuring it was one of my girls, that's all," Sesshomaru said and turned to Kagome.

"And you are?" he asked softly, too softly for my liking.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. I couldn't tell what she was looking at, but her cheeks were bright red. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. She unconsciously took a step towards me and grabbed my hand. I smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"This is Kagome…my girlfriend," I said and leaned my head against Kagome's.

My brother's mouth dropped open. "_Your_ girlfriend?" he asked with his mouth still open.

Sesshomaru suddenly dropped his towel right when Kagome smiled at him. She screamed and spun away. I felt my stomach suddenly flip at the site of my naked brother.

"Damn, Sesshomaru. Go in the bloody house before you decide to strip in front of my girlfriend no less…hey! I'm the only one that should do that anyway," I yelled and turned away from Sesshomaru's nude.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I've never seen a naked man before," she muttered and tightly shut her eyes.

"I'm far from a man, sweetheart. I'm better then those creatures," Sesshomaru said and wrapped the towel around his mid-section.

Kagome turned slightly and looked at me. "He's a demon?" she asked with shock in her eyes.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Sesshomaru asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. I told her after she told me that she was a miko," I blurted out.

"She's a miko? I wouldn't have guessed. Most miko's have backbone," Sesshomaru said unkindly.

Kagome suddenly turned and faced him. "Just because I turn away from a demon's pathetic looking material doesn't mean that I'm a coward, Sesshomaru," she growled and pushed past him into the house.

My mouth was open as I smiled. I started laughing and earned a sharp smack to the head. I started laughing harder and followed after Kagome. She was luck my brother hadn't smacked her the instant she mentioned his manhood.

"Kagome?" I called out in a light chuckle.

I walked into our dimly lit living room and looked around. She wasn't in here. I followed her scent to my bedroom. She was laying on my bed with my hoodie laying ob the floor next to her. She was crying.

I suddenly felt guilty. It felt like I was the one that made her cry again. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of my bed. _How did she know that this was my room? I never even mentioned my room to her._

"Kagome?" I asked in a warm voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode at your brother like that," her voice was muffled and barely audible as she sobbed into my pillow.

"It's okay. It was about time my brother got told off," I said lightly.

She turned her head and tried not to smile. I laid down next to her and pulled her against my body. She rested her head on my bicep as I put my arm under her head and played with her raven colored hair. I smiled and rubbed my noise against hers as I put my other hand on her hip.

"You're a great guy, InuYasha," Kagome murmured as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Kag. I hate it when you do. I get this funny feeling in my stomach. It feels like I'm seeing my brother naked again except worse," I said seriously, but smiled as she laughed.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"And you need to stop saying sorry all the time," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey! You don't have to apologize to anyone unless you actually did something wrong," I said and tickled her bare sides.

She laughed and squirmed away from me. I smiled and chuckled as he put her back to the wall. I sat up and pulled her towards me. I pinned her to my bed and smiled as she started screaming from my unmerciful tickling.

I stopped tickling her and looked down. I gaped as I noticed that her skirt had ridden up and her lower region was pressed against mine. I scooted back and gently pulled her skirt down. I then got off the bed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I had suddenly had the picture of Kagome and I making blissful love on the bed.

I blushed and looked at the floor. _I didn't even know her all that well, a day at that and I'm already having fantasies about her. What's wrong with me? Have I gone soft and horny in less then three hours?_

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes before we get sick," I said and looked up at her.

My heart jumped to my throat as I looked at the position Kagome was in. She was laying against the head board of my bed with her breasts clearly in view and her legs spread. I would have jumped back on the bed and had my way with her if it wasn't for my numb body. I couldn't move.

"Are…are you doing that on purpose?" I asked as I continued to stare at her in amazement.

I suddenly looked between her legs and saw a bruise. It was in the shape of a hand print. I stepped forward instantly and grabbed her leg and gently pulled her towards me.

She screamed and tried to pull her foot away from me. "What are you doing? Let go!" she cried in fear.

"Not until you tell me where you got that fucking bruise," I nearly yelled back at her.

Her eyes widened and she fell silent. Looking away from my anger filled eyes and stared at the floor. She wasn't telling me something. I grabbed her chin and turned her back towards me.

"Tell me, Kagome," I demanded loudly.

"Let go! I want to go back to school. Let go of me, InuYasha," I said loudly.

"No!" I yelled, " tell me who's done this to you."

"It was no one."

"Horse shit."

"I said it was nothing. Now let me go!" she yelled and desperately tried to yank her foot from my grip.

"Why won't you tell?" I yelled back in her face.

"There's nothing to tell," she yelled back and started crying.

"Stop kidding yourself," I shouted.

"I fell, InuYasha! I was going down a hill and I hit a rock. The seat of my bike hit my leg when I fell. There! Are you happy? I told you," she sobbed.

I looked back at her thigh and realized it did kind of look like a seat from a bike. I released her foot even though I didn't really by the story she told. She scooted away from me and cradled her knees against her chest.

I stepped closer and sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought someone had hurt you. I guess I kind of lost it. It won't happen again. I guess the thought of you getting hurt shook me up a bit," I said truthfully.

She wiped her tears on the back of her hand and crawled towards me. I grabbed her hand and helped her stand. She through her arms around my chest and hugged my tightly. I sighed and stroked the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she collapsed.

oOo

Well, that's chapter eight for you. I hope you guys like it. It was a quick one, so I'm not sure how I like it yet. Please send me reviews and tell me what you think. They help a lot. Thanks and love ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Nine: The Bright Light**

"Kagome?" I gasped as I caught her lightly in my arms.

I gently put her on my bed and leaned over her. I shook her gently and hoped to god that she would open her eyes, but she remained motionless. My heart started racing and my pulse was tripled.

"Kagome?" I whispered as I shook her again. Harder this time.

"InuYasha, aren't you supposed…to…what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped into the room with a pair of pants on.

I turned to him and tried frantically to control myself. "She just collapsed. I don't know what to do. What should I do?" I asked and stood up.

I paced beside the bed and tried to figure out why she passed out like that.

_Was it something that I did? Is she dying? NO! She's not dying. She can't die. I just met her._

"InuYasha, didn't you…do you hear that?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked and stepped towards us.

He stood beside Kagome and frowned. "Oh god. She's not dead is she?" I asked in a frightful voice.

"No. Far from it. It's just when I came in here. Here heartbeat was beating like wild and now I can barely make it out as a heartbeat. It's strange," he said and knelt beside her, "her heart still beating, but it's beating so fast that I can't pick it up."

"What does that mean?" I asked and stood over Kagome and felt my stomach knot up.

"I don't know…She reminds me of someone or something that I read about," Sesshomaru said softly, "but I'll admit, she looks like a sleeping angel. She's absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah. She does, doesn't she?" I said mostly to myself as I started at her soft lips that had temped me so often.

"I'll be right back. I need to get a book," Sesshomaru said, but I really didn't hear him. I was to busy starting down at my angel.

"You're my angel, Kagome," I whispered and knelt down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

I jumped back when a bright light suddenly surrounded her body. I yelped when I fell to the ground. I put my arm in front of my face as the light grew brighter.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I frantically tried to look into the light.

"What the hell did you do?" Sesshomaru shouted, making me jump off the ground and land on my desk.

I climbed off the desk and walked towards the bright light. It felt like the light was pushing me away. I pushed forward with my hands and finally felt my knee hit the bed. I squinted down and Kagome's form and she was surrounded by light. Her body was the light.

I suddenly yelled out in pain when I felt as if my heart was being squeezed. I dropped to my knees and watched as Kagome rose off the bad and levitate. She suddenly started screaming as my heart felt like it was being ripped apart. I yelled and felt my claws grow.

_What happening? What is she doing to me? Why am I changing like this? I don't want to be a full demon. I want to be a half-demon. I want to be able to love Kagome. I don't want to hurt her._

I rose to my feet and blinked up at Kagome's glowing body. The light suddenly disappeared as I felt my humanity leave me. I reached out and caught Kagome's as she fell back down towards the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to control the need for blood that was rushing through my body as I held Kagome's close to my chest.

_No! I can't hurt Kagome! I won't do it, but I'm so hungry. One little bite won't hurt. NO! I won't devour her. I will not be the beast that my brother is._

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a hollow voice.

I turned slowly with Kagome still in my arms and I stared at the floor. Afraid of what I would do if I stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. I had to get away from him. I might kill him _and_ Kagome if I don't.

"I have to go," I muttered and walked forward.

I felt Sesshomaru's hand grasp my bicep as he tried to turn me towards him. I pulled away and quickly walked out of the room. I ran down the hall and grabbed one of my jackets that were lying on the coach and stuffed it under my arm. I opened the door and jogged out of the house, towards my house.

oOo

I pulled up at the abandoned house that was miles away from town in a supposable haunted forest that kids used to dare each other to go in. I looked at the house and saw myself when I was younger run along the pouch and around a corner. I shook away the memory and turned off my truck. It died and left me with the sound of rain beating on my roof and the gently sound of Kagome's breathing.

_What happened back there? Why did Kagome glow like that? And why did my demonic powers take over me when she started screaming? What was she? Was she an enemy? Was that the only reason why she refused to leave me alone? So she can turn my human heart in something that wouldn't be able to be controlled?_

"Father, the demons are coming. Quick. Hide. Save yourself," Kagome's soft muttering, pulled me away from my torturing thoughts.

I reached over and touched her cheek. I gasped and felt like I was being pulled into something. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard a whimpering sound. I jumped and opened my eyes when something heavy dropped somewhere around me. My mouth fell open as I stared at Kagome. She had wings!

oOo

Well, that was chapter nine. I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. I was caught up in a lot of troubling things. I hope you guys can forgive me. Well, tell me what you think of it. I thought it was strange, but intriguing. Well, send me some of those reviews that I love and admire. You guys are a big help. Advice is welcome. Cookies and brownies to all. Love ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer" I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Ten: The Memory/ the truth**

"FATHER! NO!" Kagome suddenly screamed when an old man fell to the floor with blood pouring from his chest.

"Find the half-demon, Kagome. Awaken him. He will protect you. Find him before THEY do," the old man shouted as he pointed to a demon that wasn't even recognizable.

"No! I will not leave you. I can help. Let me stay and help," Kagome pleaded as she kicked the ugly demon in the stomach and cut open his side with a knife, "I may not be able to kill them, but I can give us a winning chance," Kagome yelled and she knocked the demon unconscious with a quick kick with her foot.

"NO!" the old man shouted firmly.

Kagome turned and stared at him in disbelief. "But father?" she gasped.

"You are not a full angel and you never will be if you don't find that boy by the seventh night, child. You have a week, Princess Kagome, to find the demon boy with the human heart. Only he can break your binding spell. Only he can help you return home to us. Now go!" the old man shouted and soughed up blood at the same time.

Kagome rushed to his side. "Father!" she exclaimed and whipped his mouth.

"He will need help in return, child. He will need your love and kindness. Only then will he help you. Go my dear," the old man said and throw a rock at an approaching demons head. He was rather good.

"I don't want to leave you, father," Kagome sobbed as she stood up and back-handed another green colored demon with a furry body.

"Kagome watch out!" I yelled as a club came down on her head from a demon that snuck up from behind her.

I ran up to the demon that was two feet taller then me and started swinging at him. My fists went through him like I was punching air. I couldn't even hit him. I was stuck in this…world without being able to reach out and protect Kagome.

I watched as Kagome fell to the ground. Blood was dripping down her cheek. I growled and stared at the demon that hurt her.

_If only I could be there, I would be able to kill the bastard._

"Kagome!" the old man yelled.

I saw a bright light and the big demon fell over. Dead. I looked over at the dying old angel and thought that angels couldn't kill anything.

"Quickly, Kagome. Run. Run to the planet called earth. Go to Tokyo. You will find the demon boy there," the man started coughing again, blood spewing from his mouth, "f-find him. Find the half-dog demon and you will save out world, Kagome. Find the boy named…InuYasha."

I felt the world start to swirl as my truck came back into view. I gasped and shook my head. I looked around me, expecting to demon pop up and try to attack Kagome.

"Kagome!" I yelled and looked around frantically for her. She was laying beside me, fast asleep.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I felt exhausted. What ever that was must have sucked the energy out of me.

I took my keys and shoved them into my pocket. I flung open my door and slammed it as I ran around the front of the truck to Kagome's side. I opened her door and carefully got her out and ran to the old house. The old house with dry floors and some shelter and space to think.

I kicked open the door making bits of old, moldy wood fly from the door. I walked in and spotted a coach with a white sheet over it. I made my way over to it with a squish squash from my shoes as my foot sank into the wet material on the inside of my shoes.

I laid Kagome down and suddenly felt dizzy when I stood up. The next thing I knew, I was one the floor next to Kagome, face first. The last thing I remembered was a spider crawl under the coach to hide from its invaders.

oOo

I woke up to a bird singing a song. I groaned and opened my eyes. I gasped when I stared at a blurry dead spider. I got to my hands and knees and shook my head. I hated spiders. No wonder I had weird dreams about spiders. I was sleeping next to a dead one. I wasn't even going to think about how many there were under the coach Kagome was sleeping on.

I looked over and looked at Kagome's slumbering form. She even looked like an angel when she slept. I guess opposites attract. I'm a demon with a heart of a human and she's a human with an angels soul. No wonder I was so drawn to her. She was everything I wanted to have.

I yelped when I felt something crawl across my hand. I jumped to my feet and shook the disgusting spider from my hand. I made a face at the stupid spider as it scurried across the floor into a small hole in the wall.

"Disgusting," I mumbled and wiped my hand on my dry jeans.

I heard a soft giggle from the coach. I looked over and found Kagome smiling up at me with soft giggles vibrating from her chest. I drew my eyebrows together.

"What so funny?" I asked and I knelt next to her.

"Nothing," she laughed.

Oh really," I said sarcastically and jumped on top of her, attacking her sides with gently tickles.

She laughed louder and wiggled under me. I chuckled and leaned down while I refused to stop tickling her until my lips met hers. I sighed and felt her relax underneath my body. I deepened the kiss and entwined our hands together.

I pulled away and smiled down at her. "You're my beautiful little angel," I said and sighed.

"And you're my guardian angel," she replied and pulled me back down to her.

He kissed passionately for what seemed like ages. I pulled away when I felt something crawl across y back. I jumped up with a yell and flung the gigantic spider from my back that landed with a THUMP several feet away.

"Eww… Gross. We really need to get out of here," I said seriously and grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled up into the air.

She screamed and laughed as she fell gracefully into my arms. She felt light as a feather. She touched my neck with her lips and I suddenly let out a groan. Her touch seemed to ignite me. I wanted her so badly.

"We're late for school," she said against my neck. Sending shivers down my back.

"Damn! I was hoping we'd be able to fool around on the football field again," I sighed and walked across the dust covered room and out into the sunlight.

"How long did we sleep?" Kagome asked, almost reading my thoughts.

"I don't know. What it looks like twelve o'clock. Maybe later. We sleep over twelve hours," I said as I stepped down the ancient steps and onto the graveled driveway.

"Does that mean that we get to go shopping today?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice.

I sighed. "I guess," I grumbled and smiled as she squealed and kissed my cheek.

I opened her door and gently set her inside and closed the door. I jogged around the truck and opened my door. I jumped in and took out my key that I had jammed into my pocket last night. I started my truck and headed away from the spider infested old house and headed towards town.

oOo

Well, that was chapter ten. I hope you guys like it. I thought it was funny how he freaked out about tiny little spiders when here he is a demon, well, half-demon anyway. Well, tell me what you think of it. Was it okay? Was it bad? Well, I love to read those reviews. I appreciate them. Thanks. Love ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it characters.

**Chapter Eleven: Kagome's Guardian**

I pulled up beside Kagome's house and cut off the engine. I had put on my now dry shirt and brushed my hair on the way over here. So did Kagome. I had watched her the whole time.

She climbed out of my truck and gently shut the door. I undid my seat belt and opened my door, taking me key as I did it from the ignition. I stepped out and felt the solid asphalt beneath my shoes. I sighed heavily and closed the door.

I walked around my truck and joined Kagome on the sidewalk. I hated meeting other people's parents. My first girlfriend's parents freaked out when they met me. I sure hoped Kagome's parents…wait. Weren't her actual parents on some other planet? So these people must be people assigned to protect her like I was.

"Are they your real parents?" I asked, even though I knew they weren't.

"No. I don't remember my real parents. I hit my head a couple of years so ago from what these people tell me. They said I had seven days to make a friend. I thought that they were weird. I don't even know their names if that tells you anything," she muttered as we made our way up the steps to her front door.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I mumbled.

_So she didn't remember her father? And she didn't' remember the demons? She probably doesn't even remember the warning or her wings. It felt so real, but was it really a dream?_

We jumped when the door suddenly flew open and a very angry looking woman stepped out of the house. Kagome grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She was trembling. I wouldn't ask why because the frickin' Godzilla woman was scary enough to frighten the dead. And that was saying something.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" the woman screamed from the top of the steps.

"Are you her mother?" I asked in a stiff tone.

The woman blinked down at me. "Yes. I am. The question is _who_ are _you_?" the large woman asked harshly.

"InuYasha, your pri…daughter's boyfriend, ma'am," I said and bowed. I had nearly said princess!

"Boyfriend? My daughter with a boyfriend? When-When did this happen?" Kagome's very scary mother asked while she towered over us.

"Yesterday," Kagome said in a quiet voice.

I looked over at her and noticed that she wasn't even looking at her mother. She was starting at the welcoming rug underneath our feet. I gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled when she looked up at me. She smiled back and glanced up at her mother.

"Can you please stop staring at us and invite us in, mom?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Her gigantic mother stepped aside and opened the door wider. I smiled oddly at her and walked in behind Kagome. I had totally forgotten why we had to come here in the first place. I really didn't like the lady breathing down my neck. She looked like she was about to pounce.

Kagome pulled me into the biggest house I had ever seen. I actually felt embarrassed at the size of this house compared to mine. It was absolutely stunning and spotless!

_Jeez! Doesn't the lady have something other then cleaning to do? Doesn't she have a husband around her to ride?_

I choked down my sudden laughter at the thought of Kagome's mother going at it with someone who was two times smaller then her. His head would smash into her boobs every time he…

_Gross! I can't believe I was actually thinking about that! Eww…I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life._

"Come on. I'll show you my room," Kagome said as she tugged me up a gorgeous white marble staircase that went up against the side of the wall.

I looked at the pictures and noticed that barely any of them were of Kagome's earlier years. Then I spotted a little dark headed girl sitting on a horse, smiling at the camera. I stopped and stared at it.

_I was starting to think that my dream was real. She was actually kind of cute when she was young. Cute and innocent. Just as she was now._

"Come on. We have to hurry," she urged me with a eagerness in her voice that made my feet move.

I shivered. Someone was coming and I had a feeling that whoever it was was bigger then the Godzilla lady. I started running up the stairs, pulling Kagome behind me. I wanted to get away from the thing as fast as I could. I sensed danger.

"Who's coming, Kagome?" I asked as we reached the second floor to her home.

"My father," she whispered in a shaky voice.

She yanked me into a room that was filled with stuffed animals and tons of heart shaped stuff. This was obviously Kagome's room. I stiffed the air and froze in her doorway. It smelt of…sex!

"Please, InuYasha, come in and shut the door," she begged and tugged at my arm.

I stepped forward and gently shut the door. I wasn't looking at Kagome. I was staring at the pair of rippd underwear peeking our from under her bed. I gently pushed Kagome aside and walked over to the pair of…bloody underwear.

I picked them up and turned to Kagome. Her eyes widened and she immediately stepped forward and tried to yank the underwear from my hand. I raised my hand above my head and grabbed her arm.

"That wasn't a horse accident, was it?" I asked in a tight tone. I was angry at her for lying to me.

"It's not what it seems," she murmured as she stepped back and stared into my eyes.

"Then what does it seem to you? You're scared shitless of your father. You have a bruise on the inner part of your leg and I just found a pair of ripped underwear with blood on them. Why did you lie to me?" I yelled, "you know that I didn't believe your stupid tale, but I let it drop. If I would have known that it was our father…"

She suddenly covered my mouth. She looked at the door and I heard the pounding of heavy feet going up the stairs. Kagome turned to me and grabbed my hands. She pulled me towards her closet and shoved me in, closing her door.

She spun around just as the doorknob to her room turned. She quickly walked over to her bad and sat down. I tensed and felt the air leave my lungs at I started at the enormous man walk into Kagome's room. He wasn't as tall as the Godzilla lady, but he was a broad man. Capable of anything.

"Where were you last night?" her father asked in a scratchy voice that sent shivers down my back. I didn't like this guy.

"I stayed at a friend's house," Kagome lied.

I looked at Kagome and saw how stiff she sat and how terrified she looked. She was deadly afraid of the man. I clenched the underwear in my hand and looked back at her father as her started to speak.

"Was it that InuYasha fellow? Were you staying at a boy's house?" her father asked, taking quick steps towards her.

Kagome scooted back on the bed, trying to get away from him. I reached for the door and she shook her head violently towards me. I dropped my hand and watched as her father stopped inches from her. Her was now standing right next to her bed.

I was trying to take nice even breaths, but my anger was getting the best of me. If her father tried to put one hand on her, this closet door would be ripped off its hinges. I wasn't about to stand and watch something I didn't want to watch happen to Kagome.

I watched as Kagome made a fist and spread out her fingers quickly. I heard a snap near where was my hand was. I tried opening the door, but found I couldn't. My heart jumped to my throat. She knew that her father would do something and she knew that I would do something if her father did.

"Don't lie to me girl! Did you have sex with another man? God, does not like those who disobey their parents. You know better then to disobey me, Kagome. I have shown you that I am the only man that you will have in your life," her father yelled suddenly grabbing her ankle.

OOo

Well, that was chapter eleven. I didn't like the way the way my story was going so I decided to change it. I hope you like the way I changed it. I thought it would explain more. The next chappie is sad. Well, gots to go. Send me those lovely reviews. I love 'em. Love ya.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twelve: Kagome's Father's True Form**

I grabbed the closet door and tried to rattle it. It wouldn't budge. I started yelling, but they didn't seem to hear me. I was trapped in the closet while I had to watch my girlfriend fight her father off.

"Kagome, let me out!" I yelled, banging on the doors that wouldn't even move.

She shook her head. "No, daddy! I didn't, I promise. I would never," Kagome said frantically as she tried to yank her foot from her father's strong hold.

"KAGOME!" I screamed with all my might.

I watched her father bring his hand down across her face. "You lie! His damned jacket is on your body! You disobeyed me! You will pay for your insolence," her father yelled, grabbing my jacket and yanking it over her head.

I had forgot that she even put it on. I had sworn that she put back on her pink shirt. I tried kicking the closet door as her father thrown my jacket near the closet and ripped her skirt off. I growled and wildly pounded on the door.

I almost felt close to tears. I kept pounding on the doors furiously as I watched her father tear her underwear off her and drop them to the floor. I tried pulling a leg away from him and slapping him, but his mind was clear. He was going to make a sweet Kagome pay for a crime that was so cricked that the rule didn't even exist.

I punched the wall and everything that I could to try to get to Kagome. I was screaming and yelling for her at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't get to her. She wouldn't let me.

She screamed in pain as her fast ripped off her bra. I froze and watched blood drip down her side and her arm. He was making my Kagome bleed. I yelled with all my might as I watched her father unzip his pants.

I started beating on the door again expect that I was using all of my force to try to get to Kagome. I watched in horror as her father rammed into her, making her scream and cry in pain. I fell to the floor and pounded on the door.

I watched as he pulled himself out and jammed into her again, making more tears flow down her cheeks. I cried there, in the closet for the one girl I had ever wanted to love. I turned my head and gently hit the closet. I couldn't understand why her father would do such a thing to their own daughter no less.

I buried my head in my hands and listened to Kagome scream and plead for forgive me as her father viciously raped her. I looked up and saw that Kagome was limp in his arms as he kept driving into her.

"Why won't you let me get to you?" I asked and winced as she screamed in pain as her father roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed painfully.

I stared at Kagome with tears gushing from my eyes as she forcefully climaxed and laid motionlessly on the bed. I watched her father pull himself out of her and I noticed the blood immediately.

He zipped his pants up and walked out of the room. I watched him shut the door and simply leave Kagome laying on the bed. She looked so broken.

I heard a click over my head and knew that Kagome had opened up the door again. I jumped to my feet and ran to the bed. I throw myself onto the bed next to her and gently took her pale face in my hands. I sobbed as I blood dripping from her tender body.

She opened her eyes and stared up at me. Her gaze was unfocused and she had so much pain in them that I felt more tears emit from my eyes. I rubbed her cheek gently.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

"Yeah, baby, its me," I said and sobbed.

I remembered the way her father took her and felt my bottom lip tremble. It was wrong to take your our daughter, but even more wrong to take her unwillingly.

"Why didn't you let me get to you?" I asked, crying, "Why wouldn't you let me out? I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry."

I heard the doorknob squeak and my heart pounded harder. The Godzilla lady opened the door and quietly walked in. She stared at me and I noticed that she had a red mark on her cheek and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is this what he does to her? Is this would he calls punishment?" I asked angrily.

I looked down at Kagome and gently placed my arm under her knees and one behind her shoulders. She winced as I slowly picked her up and cradled her in my lap. I looked up at her mother and saw tears streaming down her face.

"We've tried to stop him. This was only the second time it happened to her. It happened so many times to the others. I can't stop him," Kagome's mother cried.

"We need to fill the bathtub with close to hot water. It will sooth her aches and pains," I said, gazing down at my broken Kagome.

Her mother walked to a door that was close to the closet and opened the door to a huge bathroom. She walked in and I heard the water start to run. I looked down at Kagome and saw that she was staring at me. She had tears flowing out of the sides of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. I should never had brought you hear. I made you cry," she sobbed, reaching up with an extremely shaky hand and touched my wet cheek.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I promise you this. And you won't shut me out this time," I said clearly, leaning down and lightly brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Kagome murmured softly.

OOo

That's chapter twelve for you. I hope you liked it. It tried so hard to blink back at the tears as I pictured the whole thing in my head. Kag being rapped and Inu helplessly locked behind a closet door, having to watch the entire thing. I would go mad, just like he did. Well, tell me how you like it. I love to hear from you, so keep those reviews coming. Love ya. Sorry it took so long for an ides to pop up in my head. I was having a writer's block. J


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. 

Chapter Thirteen: The Bath

"I'll make you move in with me if I have to, Kagome. I won't let that man hurt you anymore. Your mine, do you hear me? And I'd be damned if I ever saw him hurt my Kagome again while I was useless," I said truthfully.

She sobbed and buried her face in my shirt. I stood up when Kagome's mother appeared from the bathroom. She nodded that the bath was ready and left the room silently. The woman seemed so scary, yet, she was the sweetest woman I had ever met.

I gently tightened my grip on Kagome and stood up. I walked to the bathroom and gently closed the door with my foot. I walked over to the bench that was set next to the Jacuzzi size bathtub and gently laid Kagome on it. I touched the water and felt that it was nearly hot.

I stripped of my shirt and looked down at Kagome. Her eyes widened and she frantically tried to sit up. I grabbed her shoulders tenderly and made her lay back. I smiled and kissed her fore head.

"I'm not going to do anything," I said with a smile.

She nodded her head and smiled back at me.

"I'm afraid that if I let you bath yourself in this massive tub you'll drowned in it. Is it… Would you let…" I started to stutter. I had never bathed with a naked woman.

"Stop being so panicky. I want to be held anyway," Kagome said to my rescue.

I sighed and took off my belt and dropped it on the ground. I paused and looked at her. I had never fully been naked in front of anyone either.

"Put me in the bath first, then I can turn my head until you get in," she said and leaned up.

I stepped forward and grabbed her arm. I nodded and put my arm under her knees. I lifted her up and walked around the bench. I found that there was a small step in the Jacuzzi. I smiled inwardly and carefully put her into the slightly steaming water.

She hissed and I raised her up. "Is it too hot?" I asked looking into her weary eyes.

"Hotter then what I expected it to be, but its fine," she said and covered her open chest with her arm.

I smiled at her modesty. She had been naked the past ten minutes and she just now decides to hide herself. I honestly hadn't noticed. I was worried the bastard of a man left a permanent mark that I couldn't kiss away.

I suddenly blushed at the thought and slowly lowered her into the water. She squeezed my shoulder and I slowed down even more. Slowly letting her get used to the temperature of the bubbling bath the her mother set up for her.

"Thanks," she muttered as her bottom finally touched the step.

I nodded and thought about my lips being on hers. My checks turned a scarlet color and I quickly turned away. I tried to shake the thought away, but found that I couldn't. I wanted to kiss Kagome. It was as simple as that.

I glanced behind me and saw that Kagome was turned away from me. She was playing happily with the bubbles. I smiled and pulled down my pants along with my boxers. I slipped out of my shoes and socks and let my pants lie on the floor beneath me.

I turned to Kagome and my heart nearly stopped. She was staring at me! I blushed and put my hands over myself. I bit my bottom lip and felt my ears flatten against my head.

"Is my knight in shining armor blushing?" Kagome teased and I noticed her own cheeks as she scanned the length of my body.

My blush deepen. "I-I," I stuttered and watched in amazement as Kagome stood up from the tub in one silky movement that had my heart racing.

My eyes widened as I saw her tilt forward. I stepped forward and caught her in my arms. Her arms were pressed against my shoulders and I couldn't help but notice that her breasts were rubbing against my chest. I stifled a groan and picked her up again and stepped into the tub.

"Have you ever had anyone?" Kagome suddenly asked as she cuddled into my chest.

My heart sank and my defense rose. I didn't talk about my past. Especially in areas that I would rather not remember.

"I don't talk about that. I try to forget it most of the time," I growled, cursing myself for being so defensive, "It's just a tender part of my life that I don't want to relive," I said in a calmer, gentler voice.

"What happened that really cased the popular jock to close up on himself?" Kagome asked, seeming to read my every thought.

I opened my mouth and shut it quickly. I didn't want to talk about this. It happened so long ago.

If it wasn't for me my sweet Deshiree would still be alive. If I hadn't of gotten drunk, mother would still be alive and I would still be her perfect little boy.

"Its nothing," I grumbled, not looking at Kagome's pleading eyes.

"Tell me, InuYasha! Don't shut me out," Kagome said in demanding, but hurt filled voice.

I sighed. "Remember what I told you in the truck?" I asked, feeing a guilty knot form in my stomach.

She nodded.

"I didn't tell the complete truth. I didn't turn rogue until I," I took a deep breath and pictured Deshiree's sweet face, "I went to a party with a couple of friends and they talked me into drinking some…drink that was lined with something that seemed to take control of my body and make me do things that I would have never thought of doing."

I looked in Kagome eyes and sighed heavily. "My friends had led me to a room. They said that someone was waiting to meet me. I thought that someone was finally going to take me away from the madness that spin in my head, but only found it to get worse.

"I ended up finding a girl drugged up, laying on a bed. She said that she wanted me to kill her, but make wild love to her before," I looked away from Kagome, "they had made…the demon that lies within me more powerful then it had ever been. So I did exactly what she told me to do, but worse. It…" I cut off short and took a deep breath and pushed the flooding emotions away.

"What happened?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"I found out after the drugs had worn off that they had planned the whole thing. They made me kill the only thing that made me human. They made me kill my fiancée, Deshiree. I laid in the bed with her blood and essence all over me. I went mad.

"I ran home in a pair of pants with her blood all over me. I found my mother gasping on the floor with my father towering before her," I glanced at Kagome and saw tears running down her cheeks, "he had given her AIDS, but he helped the process along and shot her five times. I held both women in my arms while they died."

OOo

Well that's chapter thirteen. I hope you guys like it. Send me those reviews that I love. Love ya. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter Fouteen: InuYasha's Promise

I felt my arms shake and noticed that I had a tight hold on Kagome. I lessened up and looked down at her. She was sobbing. I noticed that she was pushing at my chest, trying to get away from me. My heart went numb right before it shattered. She was afraid of me. I had made her fear me!

"I'm sorry. I had no right," I said and stood up, watching her eyes widen in fear. My soul ached.

I set her on the step and got out of the tub. I walked over to my pile of clothes and quickly pulled them on and walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on. I heard Kagome's whimper right before I shut the bathroom door.

"Dammit!" I growled and quickly walked to the door.

I jerked open the door and found her father reaching out to grab the doorknob. I froze. Her father drew back his hand and gave me a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, curling his bulky hands into tight fists.

"Leaving. You?" I growled back.

"Are you wet?" he asked, looking at my dripping chest.

"You should be proud of your daughter. She turned me down for the love of her father. You're the only man that she's even bothered to have in her life," I growled and pushed past him.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to eye level. "You ever do a thing to that girl again and I will have a pole shoved so far up your ass that your head will be spinning. Do you understand?" I growled, tightening my grip on his shirt.

He tried to pull away and found that he couldn't. "What the hell?" he muttered aloud.

"You may think that you dominate the world, but you don't even know of the people that can squash you like a bug," I threatened.

"Like you I suppose?" he growled.

I pulled his shirt and him up over my head. "Dynamite comes in small packages," I growled and put him squarely on his feet, "heed my warning, old man, or you'll be waking up as a dead one."

I pushed him away and quickly walked down the hallway. I stopped and turned towards him. He met my challenging eyes and frowned.

"I be by everyday and make sure not a single hair on her precious head is harmed. I have a keen sense of smell and I can tell exactly when people lie to me. I'll know if you've touched her," I said dangerously and descended down the stairs four at a time.

Kagome's mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs with bewilderment on her face. "If he touches Kagome or even enters her room, contact me. My numbers listed under InuYasha. I don't use my last name," I muttered quickly as I walked past her.

I opened the door and looked back at Kagome's mother. "Tell Kagome that I'll never hurt her and that I'm sorry," I said with serenity in my tone.

I walked through the door without a glance back. Kagome's frightened face still lingered in my mind as I hurried down the steps of her home. I froze when I noticed Sesshomaru standing my truck. I cursed and ran down the steps to him.

"Looks like you finally got something," he smirked.

My fist collided with his cheek. "Get your mouth shut and get the fuck out of here. I'm not in the mood and I don't think her father is either. I'll explain later, Sesshomaru," I growled as I noted my brother's questioning gaze.

My brother ran to his car that was parked behind my truck and opened the door just as I got into my truck. I started the truck and revved the engine. Sesshomaru revved his engine back, answering the unheard question that was sent through our vehicles.

oOo

I eased my truck to a stop and put it in park. I turned it off and remembered how Kagome had laid willingly on top of me. She hadn't been afraid of me then. I was stupid for thinking that I could confine in a mortal girl.

I put my keys in my pocket and opened the door. I jumped as I saw the one woman's face that I didn't want to see. Kikyo opened the door and stood in front of me. She smiled wickedly and reached out to me.

Y hand instantly shot up and grabbed her hand. "Don't. Now's not the time nor place for your games, Kikyo. I just want to go inside and rest for a bit. I've had a long and…tiring day," I said and sighed heavily before I let her hand go.

"What wrong with you? You used to like my touch," she said with a pouty look, "don't you miss my touch? I miss yours."

"You're just like all the other humans, aren't you? You're all fun and games until I tell you something that would haunt your dreams even though it was in the past," I growled unexpectedly.

"How do you know? You haven't even tried me," Kikyo said in a defensive tone.

"If I told you that I was a raging demon and had killed your best friend right after I made love to her, you wouldn't freak out? I sure as hell would," I said hotly and loudly.

Kikyo took a step back. "You would never do that, though. Would you?" Kikyo asked and had real fear in her eyes.

I sighed and ranked my hands through my hair. "Of course not. I was just trying to see if you got my point.," I grumbled, "but you would freak if it was true, wouldn't you?" I asked and looked her square in the eye.

"Yes. Having any affection towards a man that killed someone he slept with is…mind-boggling. Its normal for us to freak out when someone tells us something we don't want to hear. Its what makes us human. We want to believe in fairy tales, but we can't. Its just not possible," Kikyo said and looked away.

"What's she doing here?" Kikyo growled suddenly.

I looked over and saw Kagome standing next to Sesshomaru's empty car. My heart fell. I looked back at Kikyo and frowned.

"You need to go. Its getting late," I muttered mindlessly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kikyo asked and touched my cheek.

I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "I'm fine. I'll see you at school," I said flatly and clearly.

Kikyo turned and walked around the truck's door. She walked down the road and disappeared around a corner. I felt Kagome standing near me. I looked over and saw that she was standing in range of my mirror to caught her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled with tears running down her cheeks.

I stepped out of the truck and shut the door behind me. I turned my full attention to Kagome and tried desperately not to run to her. I had to be the strong one.

Kagome sobbed and ran towards me. She throw her arms around my chest and cried. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. She buried her face in my bare chest and I felt her damp hair tickle my stomach.

"I heard what you said to father. I'm so sorry. I was just shocked and afraid. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"I knew that I shouldn't have told you. I knew it would have frightened you. I never want to make you fear me again," I said and kissed the top of her head.

She raised her head and stared into my eyes.. "I'm glad you told me though. I did say that we needed to get to know each other better. And now we know each other's darkest secret," Kagome said with a smile that reached her eyes.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. So does that mean that we're going out?" I asked and walked her around me truck, towards my house.

"InuYasha, I have something to tell you," Kagome said in a soft voice that sent daggers throw my heart . I wasn't going to like what was coming.

oOo

Well, that was chapter fourteen for you. So what do you guys think? 1? 4? 7? 10? What do you think is going to come next? What is Kagome going to tell InuYasha? Does it have to something with her father? Her mother? Him? Read my next chappie and find out. Love ya. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter Fifteen: InuYasha's Little Angel

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you shaking?" I asked in a rush as horrible ideas came to me.

"InuYasha! This is harder enough as it is. Don't make it any harder then what it has to be," Kagome said in a frustrated and painful sounding voice, "father having me move to America. InuYasha, he plans to have me killed."

"What?" I yelled.

Kagome flinched. "I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how. He made the decision yesterday and he plans on shipping me there in a week or two. Maybe less," Kagome said with tears spilling onto her cheeks again, " I don't want to leave you all alone again. I need you."

I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers in one quick movement. She gasped and seemed to melt in my arms. Pictures of her father flashed in my head. I pulled away and smiled my best smile despite the horrible images haunting my mind.

"I will always be here for you, Kagome. I will never leave you. I will always be your guardian angel," I whispered and put my forehead against hers.

"My guardian angel," she whispered and smiled.

"My little angel princess," I whispered and pressed my lips to hers again.

I jerked my head back as her lips gave off an incredible amount of heat. I hissed and ran my tongue over my bottom lip. It didn't feel like it was burnt, just hot. I looked at Kagome's lips and noticed that they were a pinkish color.

I looked up into her eyes and found that they weren't normal. "Kagome?" I asked and studied her as she stared at me blankly.

"Who are you?" she asked and stood perfectly still with her arms at her sides.

My heart stopped. My jaw dropped and my gut turned to stone. I stared into her now beautiful dark blue and knew that she wasn't lying. She really didn't remember me.

"Sorry. I'm InuYasha," I said and stepped away from her, extending a hand.

She grabbed it gently. "Are all servants so formal and out of control as you?" Kagome asked as she looked me up and down, noticing my wet hair.

"Servant? I'm not a servant. I'm not even full…human. So you must be Princess Kagome," I said and smiled weakly at her. I still couldn't believe that she didn't remember me.

"Why are you wet?" she asked and reached out and touched my hair.

I reached up and grabbed her hand on reflex and cradled it near my chest. "I fell into a Jacuzzi at a friend's house," I said softly and let go of her hand.

I looked down at my shoes and tried to frantically not want to gather her in my arms and pray to god that he give back my Kagome. But I stood there and held back my pain and tears and looked up at the angel princess that I had dreamed of.

"Why do you look like you're hurting?" she asked curiously. She was so innocent.

"I lost the only other thing that made me want to become a better person. I'm sorry I…I have to go," I said quickly and started to walk back to my truck.

"Wait! InuYasha," Kagome said that made me turn on the spot and stare at her hopefully.

"Yes…Princess?" I asked awkwardly.

"I don't know how to get home. Could you…would you," she stuttered.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll take you home," I said and held out my hand to her.

She smiled and ran up next to me, grabbing my hand. "I've never seen a boy with silver hair before," she muttered as she skipped beside me. She acted like she was really enjoying herself.

"You don't notice the ears?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Ears? What kind of ears? I thought most humans have human ears. That's what you got, don't you?" she asked, putting her hand into my hair.

I stopped and reached up and pulled her hand away. If she didn't know that I was a demon then the better it was for me. I smiled and shook my head at her confused look.

"Yes, princess. I've have human ears. So do you," I said and tenderly rubbed her ear.

She blinked and stared up at me with wonder. I dropped my hand and knew that angels didn't harbor ungodly thoughts. They were pure.

"What is la…loa…love?" Kagome suddenly asked.

I blinked and turned away from her. "Its something that every creature in the universe wishes to have. You can't have love without hate and you can't have hope without doubt. With love comes pain and with pain comes emptiness that won't ever be filled unless that certain person fills it. Love can kill you and send you to the darks places in hell," I said hotly and felt my wanting to live drain away from me.

"Why would anyone want to put themselves through such torture?" Kagome asked in an unknowing voice.

"Because in the end…its worth it. Just being able to spend those few moments with the person you love can set your soul on fire. Just being able to steal one least kiss before the person disappears from your life will be more satisfying then the first," I said and failed at keeping my emotions from showing.

I frowned and turned towards the girl that replaced my precious Kagome. I stepped up to her and gathered her in my arms. I held her close and felt a tears roll down my cheek. I watched it drip onto Kagome's shoulder and leave a wet spot.

"Do you know what I did right before the woman I loved disappeared?" I asked the girl in my arms.

I felt her shake her head. "No," she said softly.

"I told her that she was my angel. I called her my little angel princess. I couldn't stop her father from harming her and I didn't even get to say good-bye. Its strange because I had just met her the day before and I already felt like I was falling in love with her," I said and held back my tears that burned the back of my eyes.

"Maybe you'll get to see her in heaven," the girl said in a soft whisper against my bare chest.

"No. I can't go to heaven. I can't explain why, but I'll most likely be stuck on earth the rest of my existence," I said and pulled away from the princess.

She looked up and wiped an escaped tear from my cheek. "You're bleeding," she said and held up the thing I thought was a tear.

I stared at the small blood drop and knew that my soul was crying for Kagome. "My soul's mourning for her," I explained and wiped her finger on my shirt.

I took her hand and led her to my truck.

Was this the price of giving my trust to an angel? Her having no memory of me? Will that be the price of her wings? Me and the memories we shared together? Oh Kagome. I wish I could have said that I was sorry. I wish I could have told you that I was starting to love you. I never would have done anything to hurt you.

oOo

Well, that was chapter fifteen. I hope you guys like the way I'm leading it. You can kind of see where I get the title from. Well, almost. The chapters to come will explain more. I hope. Well, tell me how I'm going so far. I love to hear from you. Your opinion is worth more then you know. Thanks. Love ya. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter Sixteen: The Princess

I pulled away from my house and started towards Kagome's house. I jumped when my stereo suddenly blasted through the truck, making me swerve and nearly clip the side of a van on the other side of the street. I reached over and turned it off. I glanced over at Kagome and saw that she was staring at me with suspicious as if I had been the one that turned it on.

"What? It wasn't me," I said hotly.

"You're the only one that knows how to work it, so you must have done it," Kagome objected.

I glanced at her. "I was focusing on keeping the truck on the right side of the wrong, not seeing how many ways I could scary you," I said heatedly. I wasn't liking this princess.

"You can't scary me," she said and glared at me.

I growled and pulled over. I slammed on the breaks and turned off the truck. I whipped off my seat belt and flung open my door. I stood in the middle of the street and held my arms open wide. I glanced over at Kagome and she was looking at me in confusion. I pointed to the semi-truck that was speeding towards me and grinned.

I watched shock and horror flash across her face. She jerked her seat belt off and pushed open my door. I looked at the truck that was maybe twelve feet from me and Kagome that was racing towards me.

I reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, jerking her into my arms. I jumped out of the way of the truck and landed on soft grass in someone's yard. I rolled and pushed myself up as I rolled over Kagome. I didn't want to squish her.

I stopped rolling and felt Kagome's ragged breaths on my bare chest again and whispered this moment would never end. She seemed more like my Kagome now then she did. I felt her finger nails dig into my stomach and I accidentally groaned.

I closed my eyes briefly and opened them to find the princess leaning over me with fury on her face. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed!" she yelled inches from my face.

"Well, you're the one that said I couldn't scare you. I scared you, didn't I? And why are you worrying so much? I'm a so-called 'servant' after all, right?" I asked fiercely.

"You are the strangest human I have ever me," she cried as she stood up hastily.

"I'm far from human," I breathed.

I leaned up and saw that she had stopped walking. I tilted my head sides and watched as she turned towards me. She had a frown on her face.

"Why does your face flash in my mind? And why do I know your name, InuYasha?" she asked as she stared deeply into my eyes. Her eyes searching for answers I couldn't actually answer.

I watched as the light breeze and the gust from the passing cars make her wave and sweep across her face. My heart was beating loud and my mind wished she could remember my promise and the things I told her. She would still be my Kagome.

"When I look in your eyes I get this weird stirring in my stomach. I've never had these emotions that you humans harbor and I don't like them. I sooner want to die then have the pain that swelled up in my heart," she said as her eyes showed the truth to her words.

I sighed. "You're not the only one that wishes to be rid of the constant nagging at the back of your mind. The small voice that tells you that you shouldn't do something or the pounding of your heart when a certain person comes around. It tiring and I don't like it either, but I was born with it," I said and stood up, challenging her in some small way that was unknown to me.

"You're not human, yet, you're no angel. What are you?" she asked even though her eyes told me that her soul knew who and what I was.

"I'm a half-demon or was. I was born from my demon father and my mortal mother. My father died the night I was born along with my mother. I never wished to be born nor did I wish to be pledged with these emotions. But it happened and I learned to deal with it after time. The woman that I fell in love with taught me how much humans mean to me even though I despise them. She taught me that even a demon can love," I said and looked away from the princess's piercing gaze and stared at the passing cars.

"My father died when I was eleven. My mother is still alive, but is dying slowly. The monsters that hold her captive are slowly draining her blood because she is pure. She was born an angel and will die one," the princess said harshly, "I'm half-angel yet I have nothing of my mother pureness. Not even her loving kindness. I'm cruel at times and I can't control my temper when I'm angry. Just like my father. The only thing that I have that is of my mother is…my sanity and spirit. Even though I was beat by people, my spirit is still strong and unbroken."

I looked up at her and for an instant saw the Kagome I knew. "That's how my Kag…how she was. Her father rapped her, took her pureness away from her in an instant, yet she was still smiling and strong. God, I miss her," I blurted out in a rush of emotion.

"What happened to her?" the princess asked.

"She…became you," I said simply and turned away from her.

oOo

Well that was chapter sixteen for you. I hop you like how it is going. I've just brought up ideas from the top of my head and decided to try them out in one of my stories. Tell me what you guys think so far. Good? Bad? Interesting? Sad? Well, I love to read your reviews. They help. Sorry if I hadn't responded to any of them in a while. I've been busy and I've only had time to write a few chapters at a time. If you be patient enough, I promise I'll try to answer every review in time. Thanks. Love ya. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Seventeen: Our True Fates**

I plopped back down on the ground and picked up a strand of grass and twirled it between my fingers. I felt her hot gaze upon me, but I won't look up. She looked so much like Kagome, yet she wasn't her. She was a princess that was out of bounds for me.

"I don't understand," she mumbled and I heard her walk towards me in the crisp grass.

I looked up just as she knelt in front of me. I leaned back on my hands and raised my knees. I didn't want her so close to me. I kept wanting to touch her and I wasn't about to do that.

I watched as she reached her hand out and leaned in-between my legs. My heart skipped a beat as her hand touched my stomach. She scooted closer and slid her knees under my raised ones. She leaned in closer and reached her hand out to touch my cheek.

I caught her hand and turned my head. "Please don't. You look to much like her," I whispered, not looking at her.

Her head went limp in my hand and I looked at her. My eyes widened as I saw tears brimming her eyes. My heart ached. I felt my own tears brim and burn the back of my eyes. I wanted Kagome back.

"Why goes my heart ach for you? And why do my eyes burn? I'm scared, yet, I don't know why," the princess said and bent her head down.

I set her hand on my chest and tilted her head up and saw her tears. "I don't know…but please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It reminds me of how I scared my Kagome," I said and wiped her tears away.

I watched as more tears spilled from her eyes and I couldn't help, but want to make them stop. She may not be my Kagome, but she was so close to her. I stared into her dark blue eyes and knew that I would fall in love with this Kagome, too. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

She nodded suddenly and clenched her jaw against the tears. "I have memories of us that I don't know how I got. Memories of the girl that you described. Things that happened to her…of her pureness being scattered. But, then, you were there. You made me cry and then you made ll the hurt go away. I remember you helping me after you…after you…" she turned her head away and more tears spilled from her eyes.

I leaned forward and put my arms around her slender body. She sobbed into my chest and put her arms around me and pressed me against her. I rubbed her back and remembered everything that had happened only an hour or so ago. How I watched Kagome's father take her mercilessly.

My chest tightened and I squeezed the princess against my chest. "You locked me in a closet and locked the door somehow to where I couldn't even bust my way through it. I pounded and throw myself at the door to try to get to you, but I couldn't. I was trapped and I had to watch everything," I said with an even tighter chest.

"I wanted to protect you. I didn't know what you would have done. I kept thinking that if I let you out…one of you were going to die. I loved my father very much and I didn't want to see him die at the hands of the man…demon I was…I was…" she stopped babbling and sighed into my chest.

"You were what?" I asked with hope swirling around in my gut.

"I don't know. I don't know what this feeling is. I know what the word means, but I still don't understand it," she said as she fingertips against my stomach.

"You mean love?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. You mentioned love, but I don't if what this feeling is…is love," she said and rubbed her cheek against my still damp chest.

I stayed silent and continued my fingers through her hair as I listened to my heart beat. "I've never seen such a body like yours," she suddenly admitted.

Several things happened at once when she admitted that. I coughed, my cheeks burned red, my heart skipped a beat, and my member suddenly woke up. I squirmed underneath her and tried to get away before she noticed the slight bulge in my pants.

She leaned up and her hand brushed over my groin. I let out a groan and scooted away from her. I turned and tried to cover myself with my leg before she looked down, but I was to late. Her hand shot out and grabbed my knee.

"What's that?" she asked and ran her hand over my groin.

I groaned and grabbed her hand, shaking my head. "That can get you in a lot of trouble," I said and gently pushed her hand away.

"Can I touch the trouble making thing?" she asked, my member swelling.

_Oh god._ "A…that's not something you ask when…the trouble making flag is up like this," I said and scooted back even more, trying to escape her willing touch.

"Does it bite or something? It doesn't look like it bites," she said and crawled towards me.

I laughed. "It spits…I mean…forget that," I said, cheeks scarlet, and my member begging for her willing touch.

"It spits? Really? I want to see," she said with eagerness and she reached for my groin.

I scooted away and tried not to laugh. This girl was actually exciting. She was so innocent that it was almost hard not to just whip it out and show her. I wonder how she would act.

I froze when her head grasped my groin. I groaned and tried not to push up against her hand. I grabbed her hand reluctantly and pulled it away from my overly happy member.

"This is not the place to explore things like that," I said and pictured the two of us making love on the lawn for all the world to see.

My groin throbbed. "Then lets go to your house," she said and stood up, tugging me to my feet.

I stood up and my mind raced. "Um…that's not such a good idea. What if you don't like the spitting trouble maker?" I asked and laughed inside my head.

"Well, I have to see what's making you squirm and try to pull away from me," she said and pulled me towards my truck.

She stepped out into the street and made my head jump. I looked over and saw a minivan speed down the road. I yanked her back and pressed her against me as the van whipped past us.

Kagome looked down as I realized that I was pressed against her. I was about to move away when her hand reached down and gently grabbed my member. I groaned loudly and tiled her head up and kissed her.

OOo

Well, that's chapter seventeen. I really didn't like the way the other chapter seventeen was leading, so I changed it. I hope you guys like it better. I do. Hehe. Well, send me those reviews that I love. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. With the holidays and exams coming up, its been hard on me. Thanks for the patience though. Love ya.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Eighteen: Willing Hands**

I felt her grip on my groin tighten and I tried frantically to collect myself and not lose control. I wanted her so bad that my groin throbbed with anticipation.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were closed and she was breathing harder then normal. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus her attention on me. I grinned proudly at how I effected her.

"What's the matter, princess?" I asked and led her to my truck with my member bulging my pants for the neighbors to see.

"Is that what happens when I mess with the spitting trouble maker?" she asked while she slid into the truck from the driver's side.

I laughed and waited for her to scoot over to the passenger's side before I climbed in. "Yeah, but sometimes it gets better…depending on how you stroke…never mind," I said quickly and closed the door with red cheeks.

"Can you show me how it works? How to…st…stroke it?" she asked as she scooted closer to me.

My eyes widened and I pressed myself against the door. "A…I-I…oh god," I muttered and started the truck, trying to ignore the willing angel girl next to me.

"Where do you live?" she suddenly asked while she scooted closer until her thigh touched mine.

"A little ways back there. Why?" I asked, hoping that she really wasn't wanting me to show her how to stroke me.

"I want you to teach me. Teach me, InuYasha," she said in a seductive voice as she reached over and slid her hand over my thigh to my harder then hell groin.

"I really, really think that I need to get you home. Your parents are probably worried," I said and shifted under her touch as I pulled away from the curb.

I felt her hand grip my pants and unzip them. I yelped and swerved, making her advancing hand on my groin retreat. I straightened the truck back out and glanced at her.

_She's going to kill me even before I get to her house._

"What happened? Why did your…truck move to the side of the road?" she asked, eyes huge from shock.

"You can't mess with the splitting troubled maker. It can kill you if you let it," I said and tried not to smile or laugh. It was hard saying "the spitting trouble maker" without grinning or bust out laughing.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes glazed over and she scooted away to my relief, "can it really _kill_ people?"

"Yes…if you don't have control of it…and I don't. You know that kiss I gave you?" I asked her.

She thought for a second and nodded.

"Well, that wasn't just an ordinary kiss. That's how they draw you to them. They make your head all fuzzy and make you want to explore them…that's when they get you," I said with a blank face. I was laughing inside my head and I wasn't sure if I could make sure that it stayed there.

She scooted over more. "So…so you risked it getting mad at me to tell me this?" she asked.

I glanced at her, then back at the road. "Well, yeah," I replied and thought about all the ways I could have made love to her, but turned them down. Yeah. It hurt and I would have to deal with it.

She suddenly scooted back over and reached into my pants before I could grab her hand. I swerved again as her hand grasped my groin. Her oh-so soft hand traveled all the way down the shaft to the very tip. I groaned and tried not run into the on coming cars.

"Oh god. You have to stop," I begged as she drew her hand up again.

I would have reached down and pulled her hand out, but I was afraid that I would wreck if I didn't use both of my hands.

"I'm not dead…what's this?" she asked as her hand enclosed my tip.

I pulled over and nearly stomped on the brakes, but eased it to a stop and put it in park. I reached over and put my hand on the back of her head and pressed my lips into hers. She gasped and gripped me hard enough that I pulled away and yelped.

She pulled her hand out of my pants and stared at me like I had killed someone. I gasped and put my hand over myself and sucked in a big breath of air.

_Oh my gosh. What the hell is wrong with this girl? Its like she's never really heard of a penis before._

"I'm sorry," I murmured and leaned my forehead against the steering wheel and took long, deep breaths.

"Is that what the thing does when you grip it like that? It hurts you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Well, yeah. Its kind of connected to me. If you hurt it, it hurts me. And you definitely hurt it," I whispered the last part.

"Are you not supposed to grip it like that?" she asked.

_Oh god. I don't want to have this conversation. She shouldn't even be here. She needs to go home. She really needs to go home…great. Now I have something else to deal with. It won't go away even though she hurt it._

"No," I sighed and lifted my head and looked at her.

My eyes widened when she leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I groaned when I felt her hand slip under mine and grip me again. I pulled away and sucked in air. I opened my eyes and knew that I was about to lose control.

"You can't," I said and reached to grab her hand.

She reached out and stopped me. "Please. Let me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Angels aren't supposed to do this kind of stuff. You're supposed to be married before you even explore the spitting trouble maker," I said with hazy eyes, "and if you don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself, Kagome. Please don't do this. I can't," I nearly whispered.

"You can't what?" she asked as she gripped the tip of me.

I groaned loudly. "I can't make love to you," I sighed.

Her hand stayed still as I stared at her. "Is it because I'm an Angel? Is it because I'm not the woman you loved? Why? Why can't you make love to me?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.

"No. Its not that. I watched Kagome's father take her unwillingly and making love to you now would seem about the same. You don't know what can happen if I sleep with you. It'll mess you up so bad that you'll wish that you were dead. It may seem pleasant, but its not. It hurts. Not just physically at first, but mentally. Please. You can't make me do this. I can't make love to you," I begged and pulled her hand out of my pants and zipped them up quickly.

She frowned and thought about it for a second. "What is making love?" she asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I can't explain it. I won't explain it," I said and took a deep breath.

"When I learn more about it…can you teach me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Only when you know of everything that happens when you do it," I said and knew that even then that I wouldn't take her.

"Can we go home now? I want to meet papa and mama," she said and leaned against the seat.

I nodded and put the truck into drive and pulled away from the curb. I was thrilled, but disappointed that the fun had to end then. I almost wanted her to play with my spitting trouble maker. I still laugh in my head at the mere mention of my "spitting" object. It was more like a spitting cobra then anything. One minute it likes you and spits at you the next. Then in a month or two it bits you in the ass sometimes.

oOo

I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in like a billion years, but I was going through a lot and everything kind of hit me at once and I'm finally getting back on track with stuff. I hope this chapter is good. I'm kind of rusty again since I couldn't write for a while. Groundation, school, parents…you know the works. Well, tell me what you think and I apologize again for the long awaited chapter. Love ya.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Nineteen: Peeking Through**

I switched the truck into a different gear and sighed. I looked over and noticed that the princess with greedy hands didn't have her seat belt on. I slowed down and glanced at her again.

"If you're going to be in the truck with me, you need to out your seat belt on, missy," I said and looked at the road while I said it.

"Ok," she said and I glanced over to see her putting on her seat belt.

We went quiet and I suddenly felt nervous. "So…why are you here?" I asked and keep my eyes on the road as I turned behind a person that was going twenty miles an hour when you were supposed to go forty.

I spared a glance at her and saw that she was staring at her lap. "Hey, are you alright? I didn't scare you did I?" I asked as I straightened the car back out.

She was silent in the seat. She didn't bother to answer. She just stared at her hands with a frown on her beautiful face. I sighed and pulled off the road and parked next to some house that I've never noticed before. I was big. Bigger then the house I lived in.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked and stared at the steering wheel.

She didn't answer, but I heard a click and knew she took off her seat belt. I stared to glance over, but stopped and stared at the stick shift.

"InuYasha?" the princess asked softly.

I looked up at her and saw that she had uncertainty in her eyes. "Yes?" I asked and undid my seat belt and turned off the truck for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour or two.

"Did you…love the other woman?" she asked and looked away from me.

"What other woman?" I asked, thinking of Deshriee, but not sure if it was her the princess was talking about.

"Kagome. Did you want to make love to her the way you did with Deshiree?" she asked, making my heart stop.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the bloody mess I woke up in. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the princess. No. I didn't want to tear Kagome apart the way I had Deshiree. I didn't even want Deshiree to be torn apart, but it happened. I didn't want it to happen. I loved her with all my heart. She was the first girl I fell in love with.

"No," I nearly growled out.

"You're angry with me. How did I offend you so?" the princess asked, "I wasn't referring to the part that you told Kagome. I was talking about the other nights. The nights that…were perfect," she whispered and I felt her shift in the seat.

I jumped and pulled away from her hand when it touched my cheek. "Please don't," I whispered.

"I want what you had. I want to feel loved the way you loved Kagome. You may have denied that you loved her, but you did," she said calmly, "what's so different about me?" she asked, anger hinting in her voice.

I sighed and felt the back of my eyes burn. "If you knew what lurked in my heart, you would have ran like Kagome had. Deshiree," I paused and took a deep breath, "Deshiree near got the chance to."

I slumped down in my seat and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and gripped the stirring wheel. I suddenly smelt salt in the air and it wasn't from me. I looked over and saw that the princess was leaning against the back of the seat and had her head down. Her hair made a curtain around her face and wouldn't allow me to see her face.

"I'm sorry I ran. I didn't mean to. I was scared and confused," the princess whispered in a shaky voice that didn't sound like her own, "I would have died the way she did if I could. That's what people do when they love someone."

I stared at her and felt my heart race. "Kagome?" I whispered.

I watched with hope burying itself in my heart before I could throw up barriers. I sobbed when she looked up into my eyes and I saw my Kagome neat the surface of the this person that was controlling her body. I watched as her bottom lip trembled as more tears streamed from her eyes. I instantly leaned forward and caught that lip and kissed it until she stopped crying and trembling.

"God…I thought I lost you," I said with a soft laugh of joy that sounded more like a laugh then a sob.

oOo

Well, I hope you guys like it. I've been having an off month for some reason. I got in the mood for writing one day and I would be depressed for like a week after. Strange, but at least I got a chapter done. Have any suggestions as to what I should do next. Any if anything will help. My brain just ceases to function every once and a while. Well, love yas. And thanks to all those fans that waited for this chappy. I apologize again. But your suggestions are welcome. All your help is greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

(A review from chapter 19.)

I sighed and felt the back of my eyes burn. "If you knew what lurked in my heart, you would have ran like Kagome had. Deshiree," I paused and took a deep breath, "Deshiree near got the chance to."

I slumped down in my seat and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and gripped the stirring wheel. I suddenly smelt salt in the air and it wasn't from me. I looked over and saw that the princess was leaning against the back of the seat and had her head down. Her hair made a curtain around her face and wouldn't allow me to see her face.

"I'm sorry I ran. I didn't mean to. I was scared and confused," the princess whispered in a shaky voice that didn't sound like her own, "I would have died the way she did if I could. That's what people do when they love someone."

I stared at her and felt my heart race. "Kagome?" I whispered.

I watched with hope burying itself in my heart before I could throw up barriers. I sobbed when she looked up into my eyes and I saw my Kagome neat the surface of the this person that was controlling her body. I watched as her bottom lip trembled as more tears streamed from her eyes. I instantly leaned forward and caught that lip and kissed it until she stopped crying and trembling.

"God…I thought I lost you," I said with a soft laugh of joy that sounded more like a laugh then a sob.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty**

Kagome sobbed and shook her head. "God, InuYasha. Her head is very dark and lonely," she said with a sigh followed by a laugh.

I laughed and nodded. "I bet it is. She's a very...curious chick," I said with my heart pounding with the thrill of having my Kagome in my arms at last, "god, I love you so much, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and kissed me again. "I know, but I don't have much time. InuYasha. You have to stay away from me," Kagome suddenly said with a wild look in her perfect chocolate eyes.

I frowned and leaned back a bit. "What?" I asked, not really sure what she meant.

She shook her head and sighed. "I want you to stay away from me and this thing that had control over my body," she said as she pulled away from me and scooted to the other side of the truck, "do you understand, InuYasha?" she asked as she hugged her self.

"Yeah, I understand, but I want to know why," I said heatedly. _What the hell is going on? I just got her back and she's telling me to fuck off._

She winced and dug her nails into her arms. "InuYasha, our fates were entwined. This was predestinied thousands of years ago. Don't you get it. She's here to kill you," Kagome said as he eyes started to have a blue hue to them.

I stared at her and didn't know what to say. _We have Entwined Fates? What is that supposed to mean? And this Princess is supposed to kill me? I don't get it?_

"Its a game, InuYasha. A game to see if a demon from hell can kill the one he loves in defense of himself. They made you kill...Deshiree, InuYasha," Kagome sobbed as her eyes turned back to a perfect brown.

My eyes hardened and I straightened up. Angry tears rushed to my eyes. "I don't understand, Kagome. What are you trying to tell me? Who the hell are they and what is this thing about making me kill Deshiree?" I growled. I was confused and I didn't like where this conversation was going.

Kagome bowed her head and sobbed. "Your father is a full demon, right?" she asked, not looking up at him as she asked.

"Yes. How did you know that? I never told you-" I started to say.

"She told me. She knew how your mother died and how your father did to. They even planned it years before they were even created. These demons don't unstand love, InuYasha and they want to know how far it drives a person to madness or in some cases death," she explained.

My ears were pressed against my head as I listened. My chest felt like a rubber band was wrapped tightly around it. My head wanted to refuse to listen, but my heart sucked up every word she ushered.

"So we're stuck in a game with psycotic demons that run the show?" I asked staring at Kagome in bewilderment.

She nodded. "Deshiree was threatening to ruin they're plans so they had you kill her. I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I have to kill you," she said as she raised her head, "she won't cease to live with me until your blood is on my hands. thats why I want you to stay away from me."

"Kagome...I don't care if you're going to kill me. I won't leave you alone to fight this battle alone," I said as I scooted over and touched her cheeks, "even if it costs me my life. At least i died knowing that I was loved and killed by the hand of the woman that stole my shattered heart and mended it back together."

I watched as Kagome sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, InuYasha. I love you," she breathed and threw her arms around me and crushed her lips against mine.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek before she pulled away. I opened my eyes and stared into blue-green eyes and sighed. I scooted away from the confused Princess and sat in my own seat. I looked away from her as i started the truck. i was taking her to my place. Screw her parents.

"Change of plans, princess," I said as i pulled away from the curb and headed towards my place, "we're going to my place."

oOo

Sorry it took so long for me to update. My mind was else were as school ended and everything. I hope you guys like it. I'll warn you, though, I'm not sure if i like the way it is going, so need you help on telling me if i shoulf keep it ot take it in a different direction. PLEASE HELP WITH SENDING REVIEWS. Tell me what you think of it. Bad? Good? Suggestions? Anything. I greatly appreciate your help. Thank you so much. Love ya and don't forget to send me an email or review. Cookies for everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Entwined Fates**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters!

**(Preview from other chapter)**

She nodded. "Deshiree was threatening to ruin they're plans so they had you kill her. I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I have to kill you," she said as she raised her head, "she won't cease to live with me until your blood is on my hands. thats why I want you to stay away from me."

"Kagome...I don't care if you're going to kill me. I won't leave you alone to fight this battle alone," I said as I scooted over and touched her cheeks, "even if it costs me my life. At least i died knowing that I was loved and killed by the hand of the woman that stole my shattered heart and mended it back together."

I watched as Kagome sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, InuYasha. I love you," she breathed and threw her arms around me and crushed her lips against mine.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek before she pulled away. I opened my eyes and stared into blue-green eyes and sighed. I scooted away from the confused Princess and sat in my own seat. I looked away from her as i started the truck. i was taking her to my place. Screw her parents.

"Change of plans, princess," I said as i pulled away from the curb and headed towards my place, "we're going to my place."

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Why are you doing this?" the princess's silky voice asked, disturbing the silence of the truck.

My jaw clenched reflexively, but I ignored her and continued to drive towards my house. Kagome's voice kept replaying over and over in my head and I couldn't seem to get her words out. The Princess was here to kill me…fine. I wouldn't lift a finger in Kagome's direction, so I death would be my future.

"InuYasha?"

I frowned and sighed heavily. "What?" I growled, wincing at the acid in my voice. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes?" I asked, my tone soft, but empty. At least it was hate filled.

The Princess was quiet for a moment. "Do you really intend to do nothing?" she whispered.

I slide a glance over at her and noticed that she was watching me with confused eyes. I looked away and nodded, slowing at a stop sign. Only a block to go and then I'd lock her away in my room. If Sesshomaru couldn't get there in time to stop her, then he'd finally be rid of his half-breed brother.

My jaw clenched and I felt moisture fill my eyes. I realized in that second that I would actually miss my brother. He was a jerk, no doubt about it, but he had become a constant presence in my life. A person that was always there whenever I needed company, good or not.

I pulled up in front of my home and put my beast of a truck in gear, turning it off at the first chance I got. I sighed heavily and turned towards the Princess. I met her blue-green eyes and saw something that made the hateful words that wanted to spill from my mouth, clog in my throat.

"You would really die…for her?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes. She looked…hurt.

I frowned and wondered how on earth my love for Kagome could hurt her so. "Why? Are you jealous?" I growled a second before I hit me that she was. She was jealous of our love.

Her eyes darkened and the hurt vanished under her anger. "You bastard," she breathed, venom underlining her words.

I blinked and tried to figure out a way to cool her off. Jealousy made a lot of people do stupid stuff. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but everything just kind of…caught me off guard." I shrugged and looked away from her seething form. "I mean, the moment that I proclaimed my love to Kagome, she turned into you. Then I find out that you have to kill me, using her hand… _What the hell do you do or say to that?_" I asked. I noticed the note of hysteria in my voice and took a deep breath to calm my breathing.

"You do nothing."

I froze at the soft quiver in her voice and glanced over to see that the hurt had returned in her eyes. "Why do you do this when it clearly hurts you?"

I hadn't meant to say that, but it popped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I looked over at her and sat with my eyes wide. I braced myself for the blow out and clenched my jaw.

I was surprised when she smiled and took off her seat belt. I watched, stunned, as she opened the truck's door and hoped out. I sat there and watched her backside as she ran towards my house. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Sesshomaru open the door and still.

His eyes roamed over Kagome and a strange light lit his eyes. I growled and jumped out of my truck, shoving the keys into my pocket as I ran towards Kagome with my inhuman speed. I would rather be burned alive then have my brother hit on the thing that possessed my Kagome.

I scooped the Princess up in my arms and snarled at Sesshomaru. "Stay away from her, Sesshomaru."

He smiled and a determined look entered his eyes. "Whatever you say, brother."

I growled again and felt my face contort in rage. Surprise flicked across Sesshomaru's face and he took a step back in reaction. When he got over his shock at my hostility, confusion and worry filled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked, staring at me as if it were the first time he'd ever seen me.

"I died," I breathed, refusing to glance down at the unknown woman in my arms.

I pushed past my brother and blinked away the liquid that blurred my vision. I started running towards my room when I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. My door slammed behind me and I could hear Sesshomaru breathing on the other side.

I dropped the Princess on my bead and turned away from her. The realization that I lost Kagome and that I was never going to be able to see or hold her in my arms again hit me hard enough that my knees buckled. I hit the floor and felt a heart wretched sob wrack my chest. I wanted to die, just then. I wanted it to be all over. I didn't want to live…not without Kagome.

"Kill me," I whispered.

I heard an intake of breath from the other side of the door, but nothing came from the bed. I turned and met her blue-green eyes with my agony filled amber ones. She stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth partially open.

"KILL ME!" I screamed, appearing before her, my hands gripping her shoulders, "just kill me," I breathed in a sob.

I watched as tears rolled continuously down her cheeks in confusion and anger. Why the hell was she crying? She was getting what she wanted. I was giving her a free shot at coating her hands in my blood. Why wasn't she ecstatic?

I watched as she drew her hand back and noticed the knife she clenched in it. I closed my eyes and pictured Kagome's smiling face as I waited for my death. I thought of Heaven and with it came the thought of…seeing Kagome again. I felt a smile curve my lips as peace filled me.

"I'll be waiting for you Kagome," I whispered, "after all, we have entwined fates, remember?"

**THE END**

oOo

That's all, I think. I'm sure if I like this ending or not or even if I'm ending it. I guess you'll have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please tell me what you think. Don't be after to tell me what you really really tink. I like to know how everyone really feels. So, please


End file.
